As Fate Would Have It
by hey cool
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo face trials of love, together and apart.
1. New Beginnings

The young, attractive blonde looked around the classroom of her first period, English. The new year was the same old, same old so far, with the same people she had known since practically kindergarden. She selected a seat by her best friend, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
"Hey, Miranda...I cannot believe that there are no new cute guys this year," she said, almost jokingly. "Let's get set for another boring..."  
  
"Excuse me, Lizzie, I am so sorry, but I was kind of hoping that Larry could sit there...Please?" Miranda cut in.  
  
Larry Tudgeman and Miranda had been going out since the beginning of sophmore year. Though Lizzie was dissapointed, she realized that she must choose another seat. Larry was staring her down.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," she replied, and set off to find another seat. By then, most of the good seats had been taken, but she settled for one in the back. The bell rang, and the class began with the usual first of the year introductions.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ms. Smith, and I will be teaching you junior english this.." She was cut off when the door slowly opened. In walked a curly headed boy, that Lizzie never had seen before.  
  
He must be a new student, she thought. He is pretty cute.  
  
"Sorry, I got lost," he stammered embarassingly, and handed Ms. Smith his schedule.  
  
"That's alright, Mr. Gordon, just take that seat right there by Ms. Mcguire."  
  
He slid into the seat right next to her. Lizzie politely smiled, and thought that maybe this year would not be so predictable after all. 


	2. A New School

Gordo's POV  
  
Hillridge.  
  
What a dumb name for a high school.  
  
What a dumb name for a town.  
  
What was up with this place? He longed to go back to Seattle, where the people did not act positive, like cheerleaders for life, all the time.  
  
He missed the rain.  
  
He missed the endless coffeshops.  
  
He wanted to move back. But he could not.  
  
There were just too many memories there.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"But why can't we stay here, Mom?" GOrdo asked his mom impatiently.  
  
"There are just too many memories here, David. I can't stay." she replied, with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"But why Hillridge?"  
  
"TO tell you the truth, I do not know."  
  
"We are running, Mom. Dad would not want this...leaving all that we know for a fresh start...in a town that we have not heard of."  
  
"We are not running from anything, this is what is best."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"What a neat little town," his mom said happily. This was the first time he had seen her happy in awhile. "Oh, look! There is your high school. You are starting tommorrow, you know."  
  
She did not need to remind him, as he had been dreading the day for weeks.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, he overslept, he spilled coffee on his shirt, and when he tried to wash it, it was wet when he got to school. Needless to say, he was very late, and his day was off to a bad start.  
  
After he had recieved his schedule from the counselour, he set off to find his first class, English. When the first bell had already rung, he still could not find the classroom.  
  
Finally, after a few strange looks, he stumbled into the classroom that he believed to be his.  
  
"Sorry, I got lost," he stammered, while handing his schedule to the teacher.  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Gordon. Just take the seat next to Ms. Mcguire."  
  
As he slid into the seat, an atractive blonde percieved to be Ms. Mcguire smiled at him. He considered her to be very pretty.  
  
Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	3. New Friends

"For your first assignment of the year, each of you will write a short informative paper on one of your classmates, about their life, likes, dislikes, etc. You will each also present this information to the class. I will be assigning partners."  
  
All of the students groaned, for they hated it when teachers chose their partners for them.  
  
"Ms. Sanchez, you will be paired with...Mr. Tudgeman."  
  
They both were very happy, as seen from the large grins on their faces.  
  
"Ms. Saunders, Mr. Craft."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And finally, Ms. Mcguire, and Mr. Gordon."  
  
Lizzie smiled on the inside. She was really looking foward to meeting this new guy. He seemed like a very nice person.  
  
The two pulled their desks together.  
  
"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Mcguire, but everbody calls me Lizzie," she told the curly-haired boy (she still did not know his name.)  
  
"David. David Gordon. But everyone calls me Gordo." he replied, as a response to her statment.  
  
The two both sat, nodding their heads for a couple of seconds.  
  
"So, where did you move from?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Seattle, Washington."  
  
"Moving must stink. Why did you move here anyways?" she asked, trying to keep their conversation going. "Did your dad get a transfer or something?"  
  
"Ummm..no. My dad died. Of cancer. A couple of months ago. My mom wanted a fresh start in a new town," he replied, looking downward at his paper.   
  
"I am so sorry," she said hurridley, embarassed at what she said.  
  
"It's ok. You didn't know."  
  
The two sat in awkward silence for a little bit.  
  
"I have lived in Hillridge my whole life, pretty much. Did you like it better in Seattle?" Lizzie said, hoping to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, well there is some good to Hillridge. I really miss Seattle, though. I had lived there my whole life. It was all that I knew." he replied, not wanting to insult the town of Hillridge.  
  
Lizzie could tell by the look in his eyes that he did not care for Hillridge very much. It was then, that she decided that David Gordon, or Gordo, needed a friend.  
  
"So, what are you doing after school today?" she asked.  
  
"Probably nothing until five. But then I have to go to my job, at McDonalds," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping that I could show you around Hillrdige...you know the 'hot teen hangouts," she joked. ""If you look hard enough, there will be something that you like here."  
  
"Maybe this weekend...I'll let you know tomorrow."  
  
"Cool! I promise that it will be fun. Do not worry at all," she exclaimed.  
  
And of course, he was not worried. Lizzie was pretty, and he was going through a tough time in his life right now. This was to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie still had to eat dinner, and she was running late to pick up her brother Matt from soccer practice. Where would she eat? She spotted the Hillridge McDonald's. Didn't that Gordo say that he worked there? Lizzie did not normally eat fast food, but that was where she chose to eat. Maybe she could say hi to her new friend. Matt can wait.  
  
"Hi, welcome to McDonald's. May I interest you in one of our new premium salads. More taste, less guilt," Gordo said, trying to follow the formula welcome response his manager carefully laid out for him. He had only worked there for a couple of days, and he really did not want to mess up.  
  
Lizzie noticed that he did not look up from the cash register.  
  
"Hi, Gordo! Remember me, Lizzie, form school? I came to say hi and eat."  
  
"Oh, hello. How are things going?" he asked.  
  
"There going fine. I'm stuck bringing my little brother home from soccer practice everyday, so I came here to get something to eat. What's good here?"  
  
"You've never been to a McDonald's?"he asked, thinking that she might just be the only person that he knew that had never been to a McDonald's.   
  
"I'm not really into fast food."  
  
"Oh, then you might want to try a salad. I think they might be healthy or something like that," he answered.  
  
"okay, I'll take one of those."  
  
"What kind of dressing?"  
  
"Lite Italian."  
  
"That will be...ummmm...$4.79," Gordo said.  
  
As Lizzie handed him her money she said, "So...why do you have to work?"  
  
"For extra spending money, and my car."  
  
"Do you have to work everyday?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"How do you have time for anything else?"  
  
"I manage."  
  
Gordo would have loved for Lizzie to stay and talk with him some more, but the line behind Lizzie was growing increasingly longer.  
  
"Listen, I think some of these customers are going to revolt any second now. When do you get off of work?" Lizzie asked, hoping that they could talk some more.  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Do you want to meet somewhere? Maybe work on our project, and talk?"  
  
Gordo's insides were leaping for joy. He would absolutely love to talk to Lizzie, but he did not want to sound too desperate.  
  
"Ummmm..I don't know...sure," he replied.  
  
"Cool! How about the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Do they have coffee there?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"OK, I'm in."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So... any hobbies?"  
  
"I like to make films...direct them," Gordo replied.  
  
"That is so cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lizzie noticed that Gordo had just finished his second cup.  
  
"I can see that you really like coffee," Lizzie said.  
  
"Being from Seattle you kind of have to be. I am a caffiene addict."  
  
They both laughed. At that moment, an attractive young man sauntered over to their table.  
  
"Hey, Liz-zie. What's up?" the young man said.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing pretty good. What's up with you?"  
  
"Same old, same old. C'ya," he said, and with that he walked away.  
  
"Who is that?" Gordo asked. "Is he a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"An ex?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He and I were going out, freshman year. I thought things were going fine, until one day, out of the blue, I see him and Kate Saunders, making out in the library," she replied.  
  
"Ooooh.."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And I thought, you know, there must be something wrong with me. I could not figure it out, at all, and it completely ruined my first year of high school. And, he still has the nerve to talk to me, like nothing ever happened."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you."  
  
"Thanks...omigod, I am so sorry. I bet you just wanted to hear the soap opera of my life."  
  
"It's okay, really."  
  
"Thanks, you are a great listener. So about that English project..." 


	5. A job well done

"...and so concludes my presentation of Lawerence Tugdeman."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Sanchez, and Mr. Tudgeman. Very well done. Ummm..let's see..Mr. GOrdon,and Mrs. Mcguire, last, but not least, why don't you present your project?" Ms. Smith said.  
  
"David Gordon is..." Lizzie started.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and that is who I like to call Gordo," Lizzie finished. She delivered her speech flawlessly, and smiled at Gordo, to signify that he could begin his speech.  
  
"OK...ummm...for my project I made a video." He entered his tape into the VCR.  
  
On the TV screen was a montage of pictures that Lizzie had given him. His voice accompanied this display.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire is a great person. Her parents are Sam and Jo Mcguire, and she has one younger brother, Matt. Her hobbies include the newspaper, and the yearbook staff of this school. She likes chocolate, is allergic to strawberries, and dislikes fast food. Lizzie is one of my best friends."  
  
This was accompanied by video clips, also supplied by Lizzie, of Lizzie, at her first birthday, at recitals, with her family, etc.  
  
The tape finished, and Gordo ejected it from the VCR. With the amount of applause that followed, they had obviously stolen the show.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Gordon! Informative, but yet creative. Can I borrow you guy's project to bring to the teacher's fair?" Ms. Smith asked eagerly.  
  
The pair smiled at each other. It was obvious that they had gotten an A on their project.  
  
"Sure."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Very well done, Mr. Gordon! You know, we make a great pair!" Lizzie exclaimed after class.  
  
"I knew we could do it."  
  
The two exchanged a celebratory high five. As Gordo looked into the shining eyes of Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire, he felt something new.   
  
For the first time, he thought that he could be falling in love with Lizzie. 


	6. Dealing

Gordo  
  
Everybody deals with death in their own way.  
  
I, for instance, tried to keep it on the inside. I feel that I need to be strong, for my mother's sake. But on the other hand, my mom..  
  
..goes out and finds the first man, and chooses to marry him.  
  
Sure, he seems like a nice person. But they say that marriage changes people. He could be a crazy psycho, for all we know.  
  
And their not even waiting long. They are getting married THIS saturday at the courthouse. And the worst part is...  
  
I've never even met the guy.  
  
Mike is his name. What is his problem? My mom and I were a perfect unit on our own. We do not need him. He is probably trying to gouge my mom of her money.  
  
But I will not let him.  
  
I will be strong....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gordo..What's wrong?" Lizzie asked. He had a concerned look on his face, and he wasn't acting like his usual self.  
  
"Oh-it's really nothing."  
  
But yet she did not believe him.  
  
"Come on, Gordo. I know something's wrong."  
  
"It's just...my mom. She is getting married this saturday to a complete stranger that I have never met."  
  
"That stinks. And to think-"  
  
"Mr. Gordon, Ms. Mcguire, plese refrain from talking. There are others around you who are reading."  
  
"Sorry," they replied in unison, and both went back to their assignment.  
  
"Pssst," Gordo heard.   
  
"Gordo...here," Lizzie whispered as she tossed a letter into his lap.  
  
GORDO---  
  
As I was saying before I was interrupted, that really stinks. They did not even tell you? Gosh, that's terrible. Well, anyways...Miranda, Larry, and I were going to go to the movies tomorrow night. Would you like to come? You need something to cheer you up.  
  
He read the note and smiled, because he would love to go to the movies with her...and everyone else. He signed that he would, underneath her message, and tossed it back to her.  
  
She smiled and wrote something back to him. She then passed it back to him.  
  
It read:  
  
Great! We were planning on meeting at the Digital Bean at about six, eating, and then going to the movies. It will be lots of fun. See you there! L :) 


	7. Confessions and Movies

"Miranda, Larry, this is Gordo," Lizzie said, as she introduced her new friend to her friends.  
  
"You are in first period english right? With Ms. Smith?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What is her deal anyways? Job well done Ms. Sanchez; Mr. Gordon and Ms. Mcguire please stop talking. What is the matter with our first..."  
  
Lizzie gave Miranda a look that said in itself shut up you are rambling on about nothing, so Miranda took her hint and stopped talking.  
  
"What are we going to see tonight?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well...I was thinking, and there is this old cinema, in the old part of town...and they are showing Star Wars today...please?" Larry asked, very unsurely.  
  
"NO!" they all replied in unison, and then all laughed. Larry looked disappointed by the rejection of his movie choice, but he was not suprised.  
  
"I don't know...Gordo, you pick," Lizzie said to her friend.  
  
"I really do not care..I mean, whatever you pick is fine with me."  
  
After careful deliberation, the gang finally chose Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
  
"Gordo, why don't we go get our food-since these pigs could not wait on us to eat?" Lizzie said, looking at Miranda and Larry, who were stuffing their faces.  
  
"We were hungry!" Miranda exclaimed, her mouth full of food.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They finally arrived at the movie theater, bought their tickets, and retreated back to their theater. They were there a little early, and they sat there in silence, watching the pre-movie credits. Miranda and Larry, of course, took this opportunity to make out. This increasingly make Lizzie very uncomfortable, so she tapped on Miranda's shoulder.  
  
"Randa, I'm going to the bathroom," she said.  
  
"Ok, have fun," she replied half-heartedely, more interested in her boyfriend. But Lizzie stood there, waiting for her to get the message that she wanted her to come with her.  
  
"MIRANDA...please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Girls, they always need a companion, to go to the bathroom," Larry said, almost disoriented. "They I will never understand."  
  
Miranda and Lizzie got up out of their seats, and walked to the door of the theater. Larry noticed how Gordo watched Lizzie as she exited.  
  
"So...you and Lizzie...friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
He wished. But how did Larry know this?, he thought. He was very confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, couples?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
This Larry was getting annoying. Gordo was sure he was a nice guy, but did he have to bother him so much about he and Lizzie?  
  
"I'm sure...Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"That you have fallen madly in love with her."  
  
"What?" Now Gordo was really confused. There was no way possible that he could know that. He had not told anyone.  
  
"No, seriously. Everyone thinks I'm this Star Wars freak or something, and that I have no people skills. But even I could pick up on that, Gordon."  
  
Larry was not stupid, Gordo realized.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, not really. I just pick up on things like that."  
  
"There's just something about her...I cannot place my finger on it."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I do not want to ruin our friendship, and she might not feel the same way about me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Please...don't tell her. Whatever you do, don't tell her," Gordo pleaded. There was no way this could get out.  
  
"Don't worry," Larry replied, and made a locking his mouth and throwing away the key motion. They both laughed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what's up with you and this Gordo guy?" Miranda asked impatiently. She had wanted to know this for forever.  
  
"We are just friends."  
  
"Really."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked her friend, confused by this ambiguous statement.  
  
"It's just that...I don't know...you spend a lot of time together, and you are always talking in English...that's just what it seems like."  
  
"He and I are not dating."  
  
"I didn't say that. I said, that is just what it seemed like."  
  
"I know. It is just so hard to find a guy friend that listens to what you have to say, without ulteior motives."  
  
"Is he gay?"  
  
"NO! Of course not, he is just really sensitive, and actually cares about what I have to say. And he is really sweet, too."  
  
"It sounds like you like him."  
  
"I do NOT, I like him as a friend...that's it."  
  
Or is that it? she thought. Miranda's questions bewildered Lizzie. She and Gordo were just friends, or were they?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miranda and Lizzie returned from the bathroom right before the movie started. Lizzie took her seat beside Gordo, looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"How was your trip to the bathroom?" he asked, jokingly.  
  
"Fantastic! Best movie theater bathroom I have seen in years! Two thumbs up!" she joked back. She and Gordo both laughed in unison.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie, who was intently watching the movie. Gosh, she was beautiful. How much he wanted to kiss her...hold her hand...he couldn't. How unfair.  
  
The movie ended too soon in Gordo's opinion. He wouldn't of cared if it lasted another three hours, as long as Lizzie was sitting right beside him.  
  
As the lights came up, one could tell that Miranda and Larry did not really watch the movie at all. Also, when the foursome was walking to the parking lot, neither of them could recount the details of the movie.  
  
"Lizzie, do you need a ride home?" Gordo asked his friend.  
  
"Umm...yeah, I think so."  
  
As the two walked to his car, she said, "Thanks, I rode to the Digital Bean with them, and I felt like the third wheel."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Gordo walked up to his car door and unlocked it. He then unlocked Lizzie's door, and quickly cleared all the junk off of her seat.  
  
"Ummmm...nice car."  
  
"You don't to be polite..be honest, it is a hunk of junk. But hey, it gets me from Point A to Point B."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As Gordo turned the key in the ignition, the sounds of the Beatles Abbey Road filled the car.  
  
"You like the Beatles?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Like them? More like obsessed with them."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"So...tomorrow is Saturday, right? Don't you have your mom's wedding tomorrow?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I am not particularly thrilled about it. I do not really want to go."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you don't want to go to the wedding, then don't go to the wedding."  
  
"How will I pull that off?"  
  
"I don't know. Go on a road trip or something,and leave early in the morning."  
  
"My mom will be worried sick."  
  
"Leave a note."  
  
The look on Lizzie's face was challenging Gordo to take the adventure. He had pretty much stayed inside the lines his whole life, maybe it was time for him to step out.  
  
"OK...I will."  
  
"Where are you going to go to?"  
  
"Seattle...do you want to come?"  
  
"I don't know....sure."  
  
"We will leave at six, meet me at the gas station at Central and Main."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They pulled into Lizzie's driveway, and exchanged their goodbyes. They both anxiously prepared for the adventure they would undertake the next day.  
  
A/N: Review, review, review please  
  
Reviewing is cool  
  
Reviewing is good  
  
Not everyone does it  
  
But everyone should 


	8. Chapter 9

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Gordo replied unsurley.  
  
"Mike and I were worried sick! Did you think that a note would be enough? And to think you skipped our wedding..."  
  
Gordo tried to tune out his mother. It had been like this ever since he had returned home that morning. He wished that they would just stop yelling.  
  
"...and this Lizzie girl, whom I don't even know, her parents call me frantically because they think she ran off with my son...do you know how that made me feel?"  
  
"I'm sorry...I did not think," Gordo said, trying to say something that would get his mom to shut up.  
  
"You did not think...that was so unlike you Gordo," his mom said. "I am so disappointed in you."  
  
"It was probably that Lizzie, she is a bad influence on you, Gordo," his stepdad, Mile piped up. "You need to choose your friends wisely."  
  
"Is she your girlfriend, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo had to think of an answer for a second.  
  
"No she..she is...my friend," he stuttered.  
  
"I think that it would be best if you two refrained from hanging out together anymore," Mike suggested.  
  
Would he just shut up? Gordo thought. This is my mom and I's business, only.  
  
"I think that would be best," his mom agreed.  
  
Gordo nodded solemnly, and his mom left the room. He could see the disappointment in her face.  
  
Mike walked over and sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"You better stay away from her, and I mean it. One more false move, and it is military school for you."  
  
And with that he walked into the kitchen with Gordo's mom.   
  
Gordo did not know what to say, think, or do. He was in a state of shock. However, he did think it best that he and Lizzie refrained from seeing each other. After what had happened that day...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie sadly retreated upstairs to her room. The events of that day had been such a blur, she did not know what to think. She did know, however, that she would probably not see the light of day for a month. She had been grounded by her parents.  
  
But,if that wasn't punishment enough, Gordo wasn't talking to her anymore. How could she have been so stupid? Everyone else saw it, why didn't she?   
  
She could see it in his eyes.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Why did she do that to him?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day started off perfectly, without a hitch. Neither of their parents had caught them, and they both sucessfully snuck to the gas station.  
  
The ride up there was also perfect. She and Gordo talked about school and life in general, while listening to the sounds of the Beatles Revolver. It seemed like the fun would never end.  
  
But it did.  
  
"Gordo, where are we staying tonight?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Well..we are going to meet my best friend for lunch once we get there...maybe we can crash at his place."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lizzie, this is Jeremy."  
  
Gordo introduced his longtime friend to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. What's up?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"You sure are."  
  
Gordo could not believe what he heard. Jeremy was indefinitely flirting with Lizzie. His Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Thanks," she demurley replied.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeremy and Lizzie hit it off right away. They hit it off so much, that Gordo felt like a third wheel.  
  
This was not suppossed to be happening. He decided that they would be leaving that night, and not the next morning as planned. Watching the two of them made him sick to his stomach.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gordo turned on his computer, and signed on to his screen name.  
  
Right away, Lizzie tried to talk to him.  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: Hi?  
  
Gordo did not want to answer her.  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: Hi?  
  
HEYJUDE454: What do you want  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: I'm sorry  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: Why aren't you talking to me?  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: Please talk to me, i am so sorry  
  
HEYJUDE454 SIGNED OFF AT 11:45am EASTERN  
  
He signed off. He really did not feel like talking to her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He signed off. Lizzie felt so terrible.  
  
She should have never have gine to Seattle with Gordo.  
  
She was punished, and she had lost her best friend. 


	9. The Count of Hillridge, aka Waiting and ...

A/N: This takes place about 6 to 7 months, after the last chapter. Jeremy and his family have since moved to Hillridge, and he is in the same English class as Lizzie and Gordo. I know it may seem very coincedental, but it is what I needed to help the story make the transistion that I wanted. Jeremy and Lizzie are still going out, and very happy. Gordo and Lizzie still have not apologized to each other about the incident, and are still not talking to each other. Oh, and by the way, sry about the whole review thing, I was just frustrated. If you cannot figure this out, they are discussing the book, The Count of Monte Christo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Class-why did Edmond want revenge on Fernand?" Ms. Smith asked the class.  
  
Many of the members of the class did not know the answer, for they had not completed the reading assignment. After awhile, Lizzie raised her hand.  
  
"Well...he and Danglars framed Edmond for a crime he did not committ."  
  
"Very good! Why did he he....Mr. Gordon?"  
  
Gordo raised his head. He had already finished the book, and was not paying attention to the class discussion.  
  
"Ummm...he was jealous of Mercedes love for Edmond."  
  
"Excellent! Now who can tell-"  
  
"But who can really blame him?" Gordo cut in. "I mean, he was madly in love with Mercedes, and love can do all sorts of things to people."  
  
Jeremy raised his hand. He could tell that Gordo was talking about him and Lizzie. Even though they were not speaking to each other anymore, that could not erase the fact that they had been best friends for forever.  
  
"Merecedes only loved Fernand as a brother and a good friend, though," he argued.  
  
"But, Fernand constantly wished that it could be something more. And Mercedes was leading him on during the absence of Edmond."  
  
The two ex-best friends glared at each other, making complete eye contact. Ms. Smith recognized the tension between the two.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, thanks for bringing that up. We have never really acknowledged what Fernand would be feeling."  
  
Gordo continued with his arguement.  
  
"Maybe, when Edmond left for prison, Mercedes realized her true feelings for Fernand."  
  
"I've never thought about that Mr. Gordon. Do you think that Fernand and Edmond were friends?"  
  
"The book does not really shed much light on that subject, but after Fernand STABBED Edmond in the back, I doubt that I would want to be friends with him, I mean Edmond would not to be friends with him."  
  
Lizzie felt her face turn red with embarassment. The whole class knew that Gordo was not talking about the book. But Gordo was not finished yet.  
  
"But in the end, Fernand does get the girl, until Edmond ruins it for him."  
  
Jeremy spoke up again.  
  
"But Mercedes really wanted to get back with Edmond in the end."  
  
Jeremy had gotten the last word in edgewise. Lizzie pulled her book up to cover her face.   
  
"Okay, it is nice to have a debate over the material once in a while. Class, do you think that Mercedes had any blame in the matter?"  
  
Gordo blurted out his answer, staring straight at Lizzie.  
  
"Mercedes was a cold and heartless sl-"  
  
Gordo was cut off by the teacher, who felt that their debate was getting a little out of hand.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, please refrain from using language in the classroom. This discussion is getting out of hand."  
  
"I...am sorry?"  
  
"Apology accepted, now, who can tell me why Valentine..."  
  
Gordo's angry thoughts persisted in his mind. Jeremy should have been able to tell that Gordo liked Lizzie. They had been best friends forever. Why did he do that to him? And more importantly, why would Lizzie go for Jeremy?   
  
Lizzie threw a note at Jeremy. He opened up the letter and smiled largely. Jeremy quickly scribbled something onto a piece of paper and held it up. It said I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO PROM WITH YOU! Gordo buried his head in his arms. This was almost too much to watch.  
  
"Class...please stop, would you calm down?" Ms. Smith said, very frustrated.  
  
The class quickly stopped whatever they were doing, and turned to the front.  
  
"I am fed up with this class. With everything you do, you have to drag your teenage soap opera lives into it. We cannot even discuss the Count of Monte Christo without the extraneous commentary."  
  
The class, trying to hold in their laughter, almost looked ashamed for a second.  
  
"And no more note passing notes, Ms. Mcguire and Mr. Brown. If you have something to say, you can say it in front of the entire class."  
  
The couple, after being caught red-handed, both turned red in their face.  
  
"Now, I would like to conduct class, not Days of Our Lives."  
  
The class quickly got back to their discussion.  
  
"Ms. Mcguire, who did Mde. Danglars have an affair with?"  
  
"Monsuier Villefort?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"She would know," Gordo muttered under his breath. Luckily, the rest of the class did not hear. But Ms. Smith did.  
  
"What was that Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"I was just saying that, Lizzie knows all about stabbing her friends in the back, to go out with his best friend."  
  
The class looked up at Lizzie, even those who were not paying attention. Larry even quit trying to render an anatomically correct drawing ofa space shuttle. This was going to be explosive.  
  
"Mr. Gordon! Weren't you listening to what I just said? Dentention for you, after school."   
  
Jeremy spoke up.  
  
"Maybe that will be good for you, Fernand, and Baron Danglars."  
  
Ms. Smith, growing increasingly frustrated, did not want to deal with this problem anymore.   
  
"Detention for you too, Mr. Brown."  
  
Jeremy looked at Gordo with a face of venegance. Gordo mouthed Good for you, Edmond Dantes, in his direction. Jeremy fumed in his seat.  
  
Gordo turned to the last page in his book and started to read.  
  
"Until the day when God will deign to reveal the future to man, all human wisdom is contained in these two words, 'wait and hope'."  
  
He sighed as he read the brilliant words of Alexandre Dumas. How ironic.  
  
He glanced over in Lizzie's direction. All he could do was wait...  
  
And hope. 


	10. Detention

DETENTION STUDENTS: NO TALKING, SLEEPING, EATING, OR DRINKING IN THE CLASSROOM.  
  
Gordo gulped as he pushed open the door to the classroom. This was definitely his first detention, and although he would not admit it, he was scared.  
  
He walked into the classroom. It was empty besides Jeremy, who was quietly doing his homework in a desk, and a teacher surfing the internet at his desk. Gordo handed him his slip, and sat down in a random seat. Maybe this won't be so bad, he thought, as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack.   
  
After about a half hour, the teacher stood up.  
  
"I'm going to step out of the room for a second, please be good."  
  
Gordo and Jeremy both nodded their heads, both very absorbed in what they were doing.  
  
As the door shut, Jeremy spoke up.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Gordo was startled for a second, but he answered, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you would be happy for me or something, but you are crazy jealous instead. Why can't it be like old times, why don't we hang out anymore?" he replied, with a trace of sadness in his voice.   
  
"Things change," Gordo replied, and went back to his work.  
  
"I know that you like Lizzie. That's why you won't talk to me."  
  
"Big deal. Do you want a cookie?"  
  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't have gone out with her."  
  
Gordo looked at his old friend. He did not see the backstabbing creep that he had seen on the Seattle trip, and what followed. Instead, he saw Jeremy Brown, his best friend since forever.  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just don't understand anything anymore, I kept telling myself that we were only friends. But when she is with any other guy, I just...go crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry that I was not there for you. Listen, I will break things off with Lizzie...give you a chance."  
  
Gordo saw a glimmer of hope. But it was soon destroyed by reality.  
  
"No...don't do it. Don't break her heart."  
  
And with that, Jeremy could see how much Gordo cared for Lizzie Mcguire. He smiled and said,  
  
"I won't break her heart."  
  
Wanting to change the subject, Gordo brought up the topic of the new Beatles Let it Be album coming up. The two reminisced until the teacher came back into the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah...I found this new purse at Nordstrom's...it is perfect! But the only thing is that it is like $100..."  
  
"Ohh...is it courdoroy with beaded handles?"  
  
"Yes! Have you seen it?"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were enjoying a conservation by themselves, a rarity since sophomare year. Of course, they were intereupted by Jeremy.  
  
"Hey, Liz," he cheerfully greeted her with a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You are certainly in a good mood, and after detention too! I guessing that you and Gordo did not get into any fights or anything."  
  
"No...quite the opposite."  
  
Lizzie was quite confused by her boyfriend's ambiguous statement, but she did not have any time to ask. Larry walked up and the foursome chatted about prom plans.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Look at them.   
  
They do not know anything about the real world.  
  
Giggling and laughing about the prom and other things.  
  
Jeremy and Lizzie sitting there with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Of course, I would like him to break up with her.  
  
But, what if she does not want me?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Larry and Miranda had since walked off, and Lizzie and Jeremy were having a private conversation.  
  
"So, how did detention go?"  
  
"Fine...the teacher was gone half the time, so me and Gordo just talked about stuff."  
  
"You...and Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you figure out what his problem is?"  
  
"Listen, Liz...the guy wants you back as a friend. He really cares about you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apologize...his birthday is next week, why don't we get him a present?"  
  
Lizzie was too stunned to speak. A week ago, Jeremy had spoken of Gordo with bitter hatred. What had happened?  
  
"How is his life going right now?"  
  
"His stepdad trying to ruin his life, and he misses Seattle...but he is dealing with it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Lizzie listened to Jeremy as he described what Gordo had told him about his life with a curiosity. She did not know it yet, but she could very well be falling in love with David Gordon. 


	11. BEST Friends, aka A new Beginning

6:30  
  
Gordo's alarm rang, and in turn he pressed the snooze button.  
  
There was no way he wanted to go to school today. Ever since that fateful weekend, he had dreaded going to school.  
  
Lizzie trying to be nice.  
  
The torture of knowing that the girl you loved was going to the prom with your best friend.   
  
The agony of seeing Lizzie everyday during English, looking like nothing happened. Laughing with Miranda and Larry, and kissing Jeremy, she seemed to be worrieless and carefree.  
  
He wanted to move back to Seattle. Have things be the way they used to be. Their perfect family unit, his dad, his mom, his older sister, and him. But that was all shattered by death...and Mike.  
  
He berudgingly walked up the stairs. His mom and Mike were happily eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Gordo," he mom cheerfully greeted them. "How are you today?"  
  
"Not good. Can I stay home today?"  
  
"Absolutely not...you have to go, so you can keep your grades up," Mike said. "And today is our meeting with the counselor about your future plans."  
  
Gordo brightened up at this idea. He planned to enroll early admission to NYU. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and prepared for another fun-filled day of school.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be tortured by the sight of your crush is not good first thing in the morning.  
  
I need to get a transfer out of this class.  
  
"Hi, Gordo."  
  
I looked up, and saw Lizzie standing by me.  
  
"Oh...hello."  
  
That was our usual conversation in the morning. We had not said much more than that since our "adventure."  
  
The door opened of the classroom, and an office aide walked in with a pass. He gave it to Ms. Smith and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Gordon...it's your turn for your meeting."  
  
Thank the lord. I picked up my stuff and walked to the counselor's office. By the time I had gotten there, the counselor and Mike were already in an animated conversation about the benefits of enlisting in the army.  
  
"Where is my mom?"  
  
"She couldn't make it this morning."  
  
I was disappointed. I was not exactly looking foward to planning my future with my stepdad. I took a seat anyways.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, your stepdad tells me that you are very interested to enlisting in the army after high school," the counselor told me.  
  
"Ummm...no, actually I was hoping that I could apply to NYU-"   
  
I was cut off by Mike.  
  
"Oh...he wants to pursue this silly hobby of his. Film-making? I don't think he has the talent to make it in that field, you know?"  
  
I was enraged. I thought I had talent, and everyone said so. This had been my dream ever since I made my first film.  
  
"And, also...money is tight, and he could get a scholarship to college after four years of service in the army."  
  
The counselor nodded his head in agreement. He actually thought that this was my plan after high school. I could not believe this.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gordo awoke on the morning of his birthday. To him, it was just another school day that he was dreading.  
  
He walked downstairs as his routine. On the table was a note. It read:  
  
GORDO-  
  
Mike and I are going to take a trip to Los Angeles for this weekend..We left you money by the phone, and ther are groceries in the fridge. No wild parties while we are gone! ;) Mom  
  
He crumbled the note and threw it on the floor. It was obvious that his own mother had forgotten his birthday. How could she?  
  
There was nothing that could make his day better. Or was there?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie anxiously waited for Gordo to come to class. He walked in, and it was obvious that his day had been pretty bad so far.  
  
"Hi Gordo!"  
  
"Oh...hello."  
  
They exchanged their usual hello's, and prepared for that day's lesson.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Lizzie got up and bolted out of her seat. Gordo wondered why she got up that fast. Probably to avoid any awkward conservsation between them.  
  
He bent down to pick up his stuff. With it, there was a new book, wrapped in brown paper. Gordo tore off the paper as fast as he could.  
  
It was the Beatles Anthology book. He opened up the cover and saw that there was a written message to him.  
  
10 THINGS I LIKE ABOUT GORDO  
  
10. HIS CAFFIENE ADDICTION  
  
9. HIS CURLY HAIR  
  
8. HIS WORK ETHIC  
  
7. HIS ADVERSION TO FOLLOWING TRENDS  
  
6. HIS MOVIES  
  
5. HIS SMILE  
  
4. HIS OBSESSION WITH THE BEATLES  
  
3. HIS HAPPY-GO-LUCKY ATTITUDE  
  
2. HIS ABILITY TO MAKE ME SMILE   
  
1. HE IS A GREAT LISTENER   
  
YOU ROCK. DON'T EVER CHANGE. SERIOUSLY, I MEAN IT.  
  
LIZZIE :)  
  
Gordo put the book in the backpack, and walked out of the classroom, where he bumped into Lizzie.   
  
"Friends?" she asked.  
  
"BEST friends," he replied.  
  
They both smiled and caught up on all that they missed in each other's lives. 


	12. Am I Another Dumb Blonde?

A/N This is short, and it is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mcguire...Elizabeth Mcguire..."  
  
"Okay...3.8 GPA," the counselor said. "1410 on your SATs, pretty good. Junior editor of the newspaper. Where are you planning to apply?"  
  
"Columbia University," Lizzie replied confidentely.  
  
The counselor lowered his glasses.  
  
"That's an Ivy League school."  
  
"I know, that's why I want to go there."  
  
The counselor cleared his throat. It was obvious that he did not believe that she could do it.  
  
"I plan to improve my grades. To straight A's. And I am going to improve my score on the SATs," she replied quickly, hoping to show that she was serious.  
  
"Maybe you could get a job to show your dedication. Pick up some more after school activites."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Dance team tryouts are next week. Maybe you should try out."  
  
"I will think about it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how was your "meeting to plan your future?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"Average. I don't think that Mr. Dover thinks that I can get into an Ivy League college."  
  
"Oh...you can do it, I am sure."  
  
"I don't know..he probably thinks I'm just another ditzy blonde that wants to go to an Ivy League school after I saw Legally Blonde."  
  
"I don't think so-"  
  
Gordo was interrupted by his Jeremy. He snuck up behind Lizzie, and playfully kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I have been thinking about you, Liz."  
  
"I've been thinking about you too, honey..."  
  
Gordo tried to tune out the conservation between his best friend and Lizzie. Their relationship was still in full swing, as it reached the six month mark. The three of them always hung out together, but it still did not change the fact that Gordo was madly in love with Lizzie.  
  
"So anyways...I have to go prepare for tryouts."  
  
"Tryouts for what?" Jeremy asked inquisitively.  
  
"I going to audition for the Hillridge High-steppers."  
  
"Of course you will make it."  
  
The pair started to kiss again. Gordo tried not to look, but when he did, he swore that they were french-kissing. In school. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Well...I'm gonna go to class...bye."  
  
The pair did not even notice he was gone. 


	13. The End, and the Beginning of Summer

I sat waiting for Lizzie in the cafeteria of our school. Where is that girl? I sat nervously playing with the straps of my backpack. I had my last final of the year next, and I had to get at least a 98 on it, if I wanted to get at least a B in the class.  
  
I looked at my watch. Lizzie said that she would meet me ten minutes ago. Seriously, she has a problem with punctuality.  
  
To make the most of my time, I pulled out my American History book, trying to get a minutes of studying in, before my test.  
  
"You're Loozie's boyfriend, aren't you?" a familiar voice asked me.  
  
I looked up from my book to find the head cheerleader and the most popular girl of the school, Kate Saunders, standing there in front of me.  
  
"You mean Lizzie?" I replied.  
  
"Same difference. Anyways, what is a guy like you doing with a girl like her?" she said, with a slight flirty tone to her voice.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
She sat down in the seat right next to mine, and scooted it towards me.  
  
"Maybe you should set your standards a little higher."  
  
She lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
"Maybe cheerleaders would suit you a little better."  
  
Oh god...she was a cheerleader. A hot girl was flirting with me, and I had a girlfriend already. What awful timing.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes," she said, leaning in towards me.  
  
I don't know what came over me, but the next thing that I knew I was making out with the head cheerleader. And I was enjoying it.   
  
And of course, my bad timing came into play, and Lizzie walked in.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do think you are doing?"  
  
The passionate couple broke apart, and Lizzie finally saw the face of who her boyfriend was making out with.  
  
"You again!" she exclaimed angrily. "Do you enjoy stealing my boyfriends." "I hate you, both of you."  
  
"Liz...I did not mean to..."  
  
"Don't call me Liz."  
  
Lizzie was on the verge of tears when Gordo walked up.  
  
"What is the matter, Lizzie?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Don't talk to me, Gordo."  
  
Lizzie was bawling by now, and her mascara was running down her cheeks. She glared at Jeremy and Kate one more time, and ran to the library.  
  
Gordo shot a glare at Jeremy.  
  
"I told you not to break her heart."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked into the library to find Lizzie with her head in her arms, crying.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"First Ethan, then Jeremy. What is wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing...you're perfect."  
  
She looked at me with inquisitive eyes.  
  
"I mean...it's not your fault...there is something wrong with everyone else."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We sat in awkward silence for a second.  
  
"Have I ever told you about when I went to Rome?"  
  
What was she talking about?  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
She twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We've got time."  
  
"It was the summer after eighth grade. Anyways, I was mistaken for an Italian pop star. I even had the chance to be on the IVMAs."  
  
"Did you turn it down?"  
  
"No...actually I got caught sneaking out, and was put on a plane back home. After that, is when Ethan and I started to date."  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
"Yeah. You wanna know the funny part?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, when we were there, of course I had to throw a coin in the Trevi fountain. I wished for adventure then, but later I read the legend of the Trevi fountain. It said that if you throw a coin in there, you will return, fall in love, and return with your love."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And last summer, my family and I went back on vacation, and I thought...that maybe...Jeremy was my one true love...and we would return together."  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"I know...I am such a dork."  
  
"No you are not...you had good reason."  
  
She smiled and giggled.   
  
"Write a letter," I suggested.  
  
"What will that do?"  
  
"Vent your frustration out in a letter...write it to Kate, and tell her how you feel. And then destroy it."  
  
She smiled through her tears, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, and started to write. Lizzie scribbled something quickly on a piece of paper, and handed it to me.  
  
It read:  
  
KATE  
  
I HATE YOUR STINKING GUTS. YOU MAKE ME VOMIT. YOU ARE THE SCUM BETWEEN MY TOES.  
  
"How is that for a start?"  
  
"Little Rascals...classic, however I don't think that would go over too well."  
  
We both laughed, and she crumbled the note up and threw it into her backpack.  
  
"Thanks, I feel a little better now, Gordo. My day was still crud."  
  
"Hey, think of one good thing that happened today."  
  
"Well....I did make the Hillridge High-steppers."  
  
"That's great, Lizzie!"  
  
We both hugged, and I inhaled the scent of her mango-papaya body wash. It entranced, and I almost did not want to let go. But, for the sake of not being a creep, I did.  
  
"You're a good kid, Elizabeth Brooke Mcguire," I said, as we pulled apart.  
  
A slight grin escaped through her lips.  
  
"Thanks David...wait what is your middle name?"  
  
"Zephyr."  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon, I like it. Well...have a good summer."  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
She gathered up her stuff, and stood up.  
  
"You are a really great friend, Gordo. I mean it."  
  
And with that, she left, and I was not to see her again until after the summer. 


	14. With a Little Help From my Friends

What would you do if I sang out of tune  
  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Oh I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Going to try with a little help from my friends  
  
What do I do when my love is away  
  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
  
No I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Do you need anybody  
  
I need somebody to love  
  
Could it be anybody  
  
I want somebody to love  
  
Would you believe in a love at first sight  
  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine  
  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Do you need anybody  
  
I just need somebody to love  
  
Could it be anybody  
  
I want somebody to love  
  
I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
With a little help from my friends  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie had to keep herself from dozing off as she heard the music playing on the radio at her work. She felt a pang in her heart, as it reminded her of Gordo. Not just because of how much he liked the   
  
Beatles, but the subject matter of the song. She still remembered that day in the library, after....the incident.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Nothing...you're perfect."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
His words still rang in her head. After what Jeremy had told her, she did not want to even think about seeing him.  
  
Somebody slapped a TEENVOGUE on the counter.  
  
"Doing better, chica?" a familiar voice said. Lizzie looked up to see her good friend, Miranda.  
  
"Long time, no see," Lizzie said, as she tried her best to sound perky.   
  
"I know. How was your summer?"  
  
"Average, I guess. Nothing really happenned."  
  
"Gotten over...him?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. She had spent most of her summer trying to forget about...him.  
  
"Yeah..I think so. I heard Kate dumped him."  
  
"You did not hear the rest?"  
  
Lizzie drew herself closer to Miranda. Of course she wanted to hear the gossip.  
  
Miranda whispered, "He got Kate pregnant."  
  
"No...really?"  
  
"That is why she is not at Hillridge anymore. Her parents sent her to live with her aunt. And Jeremy went back to Seattle."  
  
Lizzie thought to herself, good ridance.  
  
"Maybe I can actually have a guy to myself now."  
  
The pair laughed in unison.  
  
"So, have you seen Gordo since..."  
  
"Since Jeremy two-timed me? No." Lizzie did not bother to tell her the real reason she had avoided Gordo all summer.   
  
"Okay." Miranda did not want to tell Lizzie the real reason she asked. Anyways, she was too curious to let this issue to go by. She leaned in curiously and asked what she wanted to know.  
  
"So, you and Gordo-still just friends?" Miranda could see the confusion in Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"I think...I just don't know. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Well..see you at school on Monday."  
  
"Ciao, Miranda."  
  
"Adios amiga."  
  
Lizzie watched as Miranda walked out the automatic doors of the grocery store. She looked at her watch. One more customer, and she was going home. Thursday nights were one of their slowest.  
  
As she was thinking that she would not have any more customers that night, an assortment of items rolled onto the conveyor belt.  
  
Great, she thought.  
  
She sifted through the items, without even looking at the customer.  
  
"Paper or plastic?"  
  
"Lizzie, you don't remember me? I'm hurt," a voice said in a kidding voice.  
  
She looked up to see her customer, to see the person she had been dreading the most.  
  
"Hey...George, right?" she said back, kidding as well. "Of course I remember you, Gordo."  
  
The young man smiled.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. How was your summer?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Lots of dance team practice. I just wish it was longer."  
  
"Yeah...well see you Monday," he said as he rolled away with his cart of items.  
  
Lizzie sighed again, as she replayed her and Jeremy's conversation in her head.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Lizzie, I am sorry. It meant nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you Jeremy. You are a jerk."  
  
"Fine then, bye. Just tell Gordo bye for me. I am moving back to Seattle."  
  
"Good riddance. Gordo is too good to be your friend."  
  
"He obviously is not too good to be your puppy dog."  
  
Lizzie whirled around as she was walking out of the door.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The kid is obviously head over heels in love with you. That's why he puts up with you and your attiude, even when you treat him like crud."  
  
"That's not true. We are just friends."  
  
"Lizzie, ever since he moved here, Gordo has loved you. You need to wake up and smell the roses."  
  
With that, he walked off.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Lizzie shuddered. She definitely did not want things to change between them. Why couldn't things be simple?  
  
And why didn't she see it in him?  
  
Was she that clueless?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Would you believe in a love at first sight  
  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time  
  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N The song is With a Little Help From My Friends by the Beatles. 


	15. Realizations

"Awwww...my wittle baby is on the dance team. Her first football game to perform, I am so excited!"  
  
"Mooommmm...please don't make a big deal. It is no big deal."  
  
"Yeah, honey. Hey, what color do you want the dancer to be?" Lizzie's dad, who had been working on something in the kitchen, asked. She assumed it was another yard gnome.  
  
"Ummmm...I dunno. Lizzie, honey, what is your favorite color?"  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lizzie exclaimed, as she rushed into the kitchen. There lay a huge sign that read, WE ARE WITH THE DANCE TEAM!  
  
"MOM! What is this?"  
  
"I'm supporting you! Your dad and I are so proud!" Jo said, as she wrapped Lizzie into a gigantic hug.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie. We are extremely proud," Sam chimed in.  
  
"Okay, I guess...just don't tell anyone that you are my parents."  
  
At that moment, Matt walked in with a pile of white tshirts in his arms.  
  
"Here, Mom, there is yours...here is your's Dad..."  
  
"What are those?" Lizzie asked her little brother.  
  
"Tshirts."  
  
Jo pulled hers on over her head. On the front of her shirt there was a huge L.  
  
Oh no, she thought. This can't be.  
  
Matt and her dad had also pulled theirs on over their shirts. Much to her dismay, her Dad's shirt had a huge I on the front, and Matt's had a huge Z.  
  
"Do you like these honey? They are going to spell out LIZZIE."  
  
"Who else is wearing a shirt with you?" Lizzie asked, almost scared of the embarassment she was to endure.  
  
"Your grandparents."  
  
"NO! You guys cannot wear these shirts, or hold up this sign!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just...becuase...it is too embarassing...please?"  
  
"Awww....Lizzie, I am just so proud of my big sis, and I worked so hard on these, and you don't even care," Matt said, as he launched into full-on fake cry mode.  
  
Her parents were actually going to believe this little creep, she thought to herself.  
  
"LIZZIE! We are going to wear these shirts..and hold up that sign, if you like it or not," her mom said as she comforted Matt.  
  
"Fine...then, I have to go. See you at the game."  
  
"We will be there in a second, we want to get a good seat."  
  
"Bye," Lizzie yelled as she exited the house.  
  
She also could distinctly see a smile on Matt's face, through his "tears."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye Mom, bye Mike."  
  
"Where do you think you are going young man?" Mike said, stopping Gordo as he walked out the door.  
  
"To the football game," Gordo replied as he continued to exit the house.  
  
"I don't think so," Mike answered as he stepped in front of the door, refusing to let Gordo pass.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You need to do your homework."  
  
"It's a Friday," Gordo challenged his stepfather.  
  
"Mike, let the boy go to the game," Gordo's mom called from the living room.  
  
"Yeah, let me go."  
  
The two were looking each other straight in the eye now.  
  
"How are you going to get there?"  
  
"My car," Gordo answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"How are you going to use your car...without the keys?" Mike said, with a slight smile.  
  
Gordo reached for his pocket, and of course, his keys were not in there.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Ohhh....I do not know."  
  
Gordo was becoming more and more angry with Mike. What did he want? Did he want Gordo to not have a life?  
  
"C'mon...Mike, let me go. I promised someone that I would come to watch them perform."  
  
Well, in all actuality, he did not exactly promise Lizzie, but he did mention that he would be there.  
  
Mike's eyes glistened with a new idea.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"You are going to go see Lizzie, and I will not allow that."  
  
Mike walked back into the living room and sat with Gordo's mom. Gordo ran in there to find the two of them arguing about Gordo going to the football game.  
  
"Mike, please, let him go."  
  
"He is going to see Lizzie, we cannot allow that."  
  
"Lizzie...who is that? Her name does not ring a bell."  
  
"Lizzie is that girl that convinced him to skip our wedding and drive to Seattle for the day. We decided mutually not to let them see each other anymore."  
  
"Oh, that girl? Mike, I don't really care if he sees her anymore."  
  
"Anyways, you can't go, because your car does not have any gas."  
  
"I filled it up right after school!"  
  
"I ran a few errands, while you were watching TV."  
  
Gordo looked to his mom for support.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, maybe next week you can go," she said apologeticly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I scanned the crowd over again. Much to my dismay, I found no sign of Gordo again.  
  
"Miranda, do you know where Gordo is?"  
  
"Why, Lizzie?"  
  
"He just told me that he was going to be here, that's it."  
  
"No..I have not seen him."  
  
Again, I searched the crowd, and all could I could see, was my family waving their sign, with their shirts on.  
  
I sighed a deep sigh another time.  
  
"Well...Miranda, I have to go get ready for my performance."  
  
"See you later, chica! Break a leg!"  
  
I went to the girl's bathroom to start stretching and preparing for her dance. Where was he? This was going to bug me all night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: Gordo, why weren't you at the game?  
  
She was on. I almost jumped for joy, but instead I talked to her.  
  
HEYJUDE454: Mike would not let me go at all.  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: What a creep.  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: You know what my parents did?  
  
HEYJUDE454: what?  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: they brought a huge sign, and wore tshirts with my name on them.  
  
HEYJUDE454: that stinks  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: yeah, well at least Kate moved away  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: it stinks that you could not come  
  
HEYJUDE454: my stepfather is a jerk  
  
She actually cared if I came or not. My leapt with joy. I better stop this; I am acting like a silly little girl with a crush.   
  
HEYJUDE454: homecoming is in 2 wks right?  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: yeah  
  
HEYJUDE454: do u want 2 go w/ me?  
  
HEYJUDE454: as friends?  
  
There was a long pause. I really hope that I did not freak her out or anything.  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: sure, as friends  
  
HEYJUDE454: great, can't wait  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: g2g grandparents c ya @ school  
  
HEYJUDE454: i c, bye  
  
HILLRIDGEQT signed off at 10:13am (eastern)  
  
My heart raced with joy. I was actually going to go to homecoming with Lizzie, the girl of my dreams. It did not matter that it was just as friends. We were still going together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEYJUDE454: homecoming is in 2 wks right?  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: yeah  
  
HEYJUDE454: do u want 2 go w/ me?  
  
HEYJUDE454: as friends?  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Gordo wanted to go to homecoming with me. All I can think about is my conversation with Jeremy. He really wants to go with me. Not just as friends. I thought for a while about what my response would be. I could not just turn him down.  
  
I could...but I don't want to.  
  
Wait a minute. That would mean...that I subconsciously like him.  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: sure, as friends  
  
HEYJUDE454: great, can't wait  
  
HILLRIDGEQT: g2g grandparents c ya @ school  
  
HEYJUDE454: i c, bye  
  
I said yes. Does that mean that...  
  
....I'm in love with Gordo?  
  
I am almost scared of my own emotions. It may sound silly, but this was not supposed to happen. Gordo and I were never supposed to develop feelings for each other.  
  
But there is something about him. I don't know.  
  
This is ridiculous.  
  
Me and Gordo?  
  
Gordo and me?  
  
Lizzie and David?  
  
The more I say it, the less silly it sounds, and I finally come under the realization that....  
  
I might like Gordo. 


	16. Homecoming

My hand shook nervously as I rang the doorbell. I had been waiting for this night for two weeks. The night Lizzie Mcguire and I would be going to the homecoming together.  
  
I had anxiously prepared every aspect of the evening. From going to the mall and renting a new suit, to perfectly crafting a lie to tell my mom and Mike.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Where are you going Gordo?"  
  
"I'm going to the play at the Hillridge Community Center."  
  
"I didn't know that you were into that kind of stuff."  
  
"Well...I have to go see it and review it for my filmography class."  
  
"Oh...have fun!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Thank goodness that my stepfather was not there. He would have found some excuse to why I could not have gone tonight.  
  
I tried to keep it in my power to make tonight perfect. I also was going to tell Lizzie how I felt tonight.  
  
The door opened slowly. A man, obviously Lizzie's father, was standing there.  
  
"You must be Gordo," he greeted me, shaking my hand.  
  
"Yes, that would be me."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'll go get Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie's father rushed up the stairs to retrieve his daughter, leaving me standing in the doorway of their home. A woman, who I percieved to be Lizzie's mother rushed up to me.  
  
"Are you Gordo?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"I better go get the camera," she said, rushing off into their kitchen.  
  
At that moment, Lizzie gracefully strode down the stairs. She looked radiant. Her dress, black, with a pink stripe, was beautiful on her.  
  
She playfully twirled around, with her arms in the air.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. This startled me, because this was the first time Lizzie had ever done something like that.  
  
"Okay, kids...let's take some pictures."  
  
Her parents lined us up for the standard pictures-before-the-dance.  
  
"MOM, we need to leave," Lizzie whined.  
  
"This will be just a second."  
  
After they finally finished taking pictures, Lizzie rolled her eyes. She grabbed her clutch, and opened the door.  
  
"Gordo, come on," she whispered, as she hurried out the door.  
  
I ran out after her.  
  
"I'm sorry that we have to go in my car," I apologized, as we got into my not-so-elegant car.  
  
"That's okay. I really don't give a care. It's just homecoming, after all."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After we had eaten dinner with all of our friends, we finally made it to the actual dance.  
  
We had both gotten there a little early, so we grabbed a table fro ourselves, and all of our friends. However, as the dance went on, most of our friends were out on the dance floor.   
  
"Gordo, are you worried?"   
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the future? Do you ever have those days where your just like, I don't know where I am going to be next year?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"Really? Because you seem so happy-go-lucky."  
  
"Oh..I have my issues."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"My stepfather wants to send me to enlist in the army, and I want to go to NYU, for starters."  
  
"That stinks. Can't you decide where you want to go to college?"  
  
"Well...I am applying to NYU, behind his back. My father left me a sum of money to me for college."  
  
We looked each other in the eyes. This was the first time we had really talked about their future.  
  
"What about you?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"I have been working so hard. I have always wanted to go to Columbia, you know? If I don't get in, I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"You'll make it."  
  
"I don't know. How are you always so sure about everything all the time?"  
  
"You don't need to worry. If they don't accept you, then they are just crazy."  
  
"You're so sweet Gordo. I am so lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
The way she said friend was depressing.  
  
Here Comes the Sun  
  
Here Comes the Sun   
  
And I said  
  
It's Alright  
  
The opening notes of Here Comes the Sun started to play.  
  
"I love this song," I exclaimed, as I grabbed Lizzie's hand. "Let's dance."  
  
"Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter," I sang along with the music.  
  
"Little darling, it's been so long since it's been here. C'mon, sing with me!"  
  
Lizzie looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I said, it's alright," we sang in unison.  
  
"That's the spirit," I said, happily.  
  
"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmmm, do, do, do, do," Lizzie hummed along with George Harrison. "See, Gordo. Like now. I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Do what?" I asked, as I twirled Lizzie under my arm.  
  
"You are so carefree."  
  
"Now I am. But when I get home, and my stepfather sees that I did not go to a play, I won't get out of the house for a year. Little darling, the smiles are returning to our faces."  
  
Lizzie smiled at me.  
  
"See, Gordo, that's why I lov...like you."  
  
"Sun, sun, sun, here it co-omes."  
  
"Sun, sun, sun, here it co-omes," Lizzie also sang along with me.  
  
We both danced silently to the rest of the song, adding dips and turns where we felt needed. The end of the song came and she looked into my eyes. My cool blue eyes, met with her deep brown eyes. We leaned in closer together, and our lips met.  
  
As we pulled apart, Lizzie stuttered, "I have to go."  
  
She quickly ran away from me, and into the girl's bathroom. I went back to our table and sat with my head in my arms. We were fine a minute ago. What went wrong? 


	17. Homecoming Part 2

"Hey, Gordo."  
  
I looked up to find Larry Tudgeman staring back at me.  
  
"Where is Lizzie?" he asked, scanning the room.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"It's not like I did not see the whole thing. I told you not to eat that garlic fettucine at dinner."  
  
I quickly did a breath test, and replied. "My breath is not bad."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you always like this? Why do you think that you are such the expert on love?"  
  
"Because, unlike you, I have a girlfriend."  
  
I glared at Larry for a second, fuming because of what just happened, and the fact that I did not want to talk to him in a time like this. But soon I realized that I could probably use his advice.  
  
"Well, what do I do now?"  
  
"Go talk to her. Apologize."  
  
"I don't even know where she is."  
  
He glanced over to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"I am not going in there."  
  
As I looked over there, a tear-streaked Lizzie opened the door and ran out to the back door.  
  
"Go get your girl, Gordon."  
  
I took a deep breath, and walked towards the back door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I took a deep breath, and I opened the door. For a second I did not know where to go, but I ran towards the back door anyways.  
  
As I exited the school, I scanned my surroundings. I saw the old elementary school playground in the distance.  
  
As I sat down on the swingset, I looked in the distance to see Gordo running out the back door of the school, towards me.  
  
Great.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I saw Lizzie sitting on an abandoned swingset. As she saw me, she turned her head away sharply.  
  
I sat down on the swing next to her.  
  
"We really need to talk."  
  
Before I could start, she began to talk.  
  
"Gordo, we agreed on this. We promised, and shook hands on it. We are just friends. Remember all of that jealousy crud with Jeremy? We are better off just being friends."  
  
"Lizzie, stop talking, and let me explain myself."  
  
I took a deep breath, and began my piece.  
  
"I really like you. I mean...you are beautiful, and you don't even know it, and that makes you even more....amazing."  
  
"My life, ever since I moved here, has not been, great. Watching my dad, my hero, suffer for three years of cancer, leaving my home of my whole life, coming here....Lizzie, I was born in Seattle. I learned to talk, walk, and ride a bike there. I won't lie to you, Lizzie, I hate it in Hillridge."  
  
"The sun always shines in Hillridge, when it always rains in Seattle. There are no Starbucks here. It is not really my kind of place. And the people here, no offense, are snobs. Most of them looked down on me when I moved here. Most of them, except for you."  
  
"You accepted me into your group of friends, even if I was that kid from Seattle. You made Hillridege feel like home to me. And when you were just my friend at first, I could not help but develop feelings for you."  
  
"The day that we presented our project, when I looked into your eyes, I did not see the eyes of a friend. I saw the eyes of someone that I wanted to....that I loved. I watched you, wanting to make a move. But I was too scared, I could not."  
  
"A lot of the things that I have wanted, have been taken away from me. I mean, next fall, I might not be going to the college of my choice. And you, and Jeremy, my best friends getting together. More was taken away from me, and I could not stand the sight of it."  
  
"But, tonight, I am so sorry. I did not mean to kiss you tonight."  
  
"So, I will give you a choice. Say the word, and we can be just friends again. If you do not say anything, I will take the hint. I will leave your life, and you don't have to see me ever again."  
  
I looked at Lizzie's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she sat on the swing, silent.  
  
"I am sorry for wasting your time, Lizzie Mcguire."  
  
I started to walk towards the front parking lot to get my car. But as I was walking, I heard my name called out.  
  
"Gordo, wait."  
  
Lizzie ran towards me the best that she could with her heels on.  
  
"I mean...I don't want to be just friends."  
  
We looked into each others eyes, and our lips met for a second time.  
  
Except this time, she did not run away.  
  
"I want to be more than friends."  
  
We both smiled, as she placed her hand in mine.  
  
"We were not supposed to fall in love. But fate plays crazy tricks on people sometimes."  
  
"Lizzie, do you want to dance with me?"  
  
We looked at the students filing out of the school.  
  
"I think the dance is already over."  
  
"No...out here."  
  
She looked at me unsurely.  
  
"I promise that I will not sing this time."  
  
She smiled and laughed.  
  
"I would love to, David Gordon."  
  
I took her hand, and led her to the basketball court in the playground.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once there was a way to get back homeward   
  
Once there was a way to get back home   
  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
  
And I will sing a lullabye   
  
Golden slumbers fill your eyes   
  
Smiles awake you when you rise   
  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
  
And I will sing a lullabye   
  
Once there was a way to get back homeward   
  
Once there was a way to get back home   
  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
  
And I will sing a lullabye 


	18. Homecoming Part 3, aka The Aftermath

KNOCK KNOCK  
  
The knock on my door awakened me from my deep sleep. As I sat up in my bed, I remembered happily the events of the night before.  
  
Me and Lizzie.  
  
However, my happy thoughts were banished from my mind when Mike entered the room.  
  
"A play?" he yelled at me. "What do you think I am? Stupid?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"The community center did not even have their play this weekend. It is next weekend. However, I do know that your high school homecoming was this weekend."  
  
I sat on my bed, silently listening to all that my stepfather accused me of.  
  
"I know you went, probably with Lizzie, and you came in late last night."  
  
I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and could not take any more of this.  
  
"Yeah, I did go. With Lizzie, who is my GIRLFRIEND. And I came in before curfew, for your information."  
  
"That is why, young man, you are grounded. I am taking away your car, and you will be staying in your room during the weekend. On weekdays, you will only be going to school and work."  
  
"How will I get to school then?" I challenged him.  
  
"This bus," he replied and walked out of my room, slamming the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and I walked through the school hand in hand the next monday.  
  
"So I will see you tomorrow, I guess," I said, smiling.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ciao, bella," I said as I departed, and started towards the bus.  
  
"Gordo, where are you going?"  
  
"Lizzie, if you remember, I was grounded because of you. I have to ride the bus."  
  
"Gordo, you ride with me."  
  
"I don't think my stepfather would like that very much."  
  
Lizzie stuck out her lower lip in a play pout.  
  
"Have fun with the...freshman. Listen, I will come to your work tonight."  
  
I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Mike angrily held up a pile of papers, that I recognized as my college applications.  
  
"An application to USC film school, and NYU."  
  
He threw all of the papers on the table.  
  
"You are enlisting in the army, as decided already."  
  
Mike began to tear open the drawers, searching for something. AS he found what he wanted, he held up my papers that I had worked so hard on.  
  
As he flicked the lighter on, I watched as he held my papers over the flame.  
  
"So long, film school," he smirked.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "I want out of this house."  
  
"Then go."  
  
Fire raged inside of my body, but after my fear subsided, all I wanted to do was cry.  
  
I ran to my room, and hurridely stuffed a bag with my laptop, a couple changes of shoes, and my collection of vinyl records. With my school stuff, I threw in my toothbrush and toothpaste. I grabbed my two bags, and the latest issue of Rolling Stone, along with my video camera, and ran down to my car.  
  
With a flash, I tore down the driveway, and out onto the streets of Hillridge.  
  
I drove my car out to the pier, and parked my car. I pulled out my cell phone.  
  
Who would I call though?  
  
Lizzie had a perfect home life, she would not understand. I obvviously could not call my mom, and Jeremy and I had not talked in months.  
  
I suddenly dialed a number, thinking of the one person I could relate to.  
  
"Kansas University, Dorm Services, may I help you?"  
  
"Can you connect me to Sarah Gordon, in Baker Hall?"  
  
"Please hold."  
  
As I listened to the hold music, a single tear rolled down my cheek. 


	19. Reunion

"Hi, what's up?" a perky voice answered the phone.  
  
I took a deep breath, and replied, "Sarah, it's me, Gordo."  
  
"Gordo...how did you get my number?"  
  
"That's not really important right now. Sarah, I ran away."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Sarah yelled into the phone.  
  
"Mike kind of kicked me out."  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"Sitting in my car, on the pier."  
  
I could hear Sarah take a deep breath on the other side of the line.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mike, he is just so controlling, he wants me to give up everything I have wanted to enlist in the army, he took away my car and grounded me, he burned my applications, he will not let me see my girlfriend, he won't let me ever talk to you," I spilled out.  
  
By then, I was almost sobbing.  
  
"Gordo, calm down. I will come down there in the next week."  
  
"You have school, though."  
  
"It's Thanksgiving Break."  
  
"Oh...Sarah, I don't know what to do. He is just so...I don't want to live there anymore."  
  
"I know, Gordo. It's okay."  
  
"Why can't things just go back to the way they used to be?  
  
"I hate that guy."  
  
"Me too. He is ruining our lives. First, cutting off our communication with you, and this to me..."  
  
"Gordo...remember, you still have me. I'll be there. Stay with a friend until I get there."  
  
"Sarah, when will you be here?"  
  
"I have already left."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye. You will get through this Davy."  
  
As I hung up the phone, I heard a crack of thunder in the background.  
  
Great, I thought to myself, as I drove to the McDonald's.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to McDonald's! May I take your order?" I said, trying my best to be cheerful.  
  
"Hi, Gordo," a familiar voice said, as a hand was put on mine.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie. Can we talk? You are my last customer."  
  
A worried look overcomed Lizzie's face.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I walked around the counter and guided her out to my car. I opened the door for, and she got into my car.  
  
"Gordo, what happened?"  
  
I drew in my breath sharply.  
  
"Mike kicked me out."  
  
Lizzie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Can I stay at your house tonight?"  
  
"Yes, but...why?"  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore, and I just snapped. I told him that I hated him, and showed me the door."  
  
"My sister is coming tomorrow from college, and she is going to help me."  
  
"I didn't...even know that you had a....sister."  
  
"Mike cut off all of our communication to her. She is a senior at KU."  
  
"Wow, Gordo, I don't know what to say."  
  
A single tear rolled down my cheek, and Lizzie wiped it off.  
  
We sat in silence in the parking lot of McDonald's, until it was time to leave, and Lizzie went to go get her car.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A petite young woman leaned on the hood of her car. She had left her dorm room as fast as possible, only having enough time to pull her dark curls into a pony-tail.  
  
She was wearing sweatpants, and a shirt, her usual pajamas. Dark framed glasses covered her pretty blue eyes.  
  
She watched the students as they filed out of the high school, until she saw a familiar head of curls.  
  
"DAVID GORDON! Over here!"  
  
The boy ran over to her, and immediately embraced her in a giant hug. A pretty blonde soon followed.  
  
"Sarah, it's so nice to see you, finally, I have missed you so much."  
  
"Gordo...we will get through this."  
  
The blonde spoke up.  
  
"I don't believe we have met. Lizzie Mcguire," she said sticking out her hand.  
  
"Sarah Gordon," she replied, shaking her hand. "Are you Davy's girlfriend?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes. I am Davy's girlfriend."  
  
Gordo cringed that his older sister had brought up her nickname for him. She could not pronounce David when she was little, and adopted this way of saying his name.  
  
"So is there, like, a Starbucks here or something? I didn't have any lunch today."  
  
"What about the Digital Bean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How is your life going Sarah?"  
  
"I am going to graduate at the end of the year, and I plan on going to law school in New York."  
  
As Sarah picked up her coffee, Gordo noticed a ring on her ring finger.  
  
"When is your wedding?"  
  
Sarah looked up suddenly.  
  
He glanced to the ring on her finger, and pointed in it's direction.  
  
"Were you going to invite us?"  
  
"I did invite you guys. I sent the invitation two months ago, and you never responded."  
  
"Mike must have kept it."  
  
Sarah smiled, and said, "You will like Nick, Gordo. He is so sensitive, and caring. He and I have dated all throughout college, and he helped me through Dad's death, and Mike."  
  
Lizzie leaned in and smiled.  
  
"Where did you meet him?"  
  
"At a party, I met him, and he kept sending flowers, and candy, until I finally said I would go out with him...here is a picture."  
  
"Awww, he sounds so sweet."  
  
Lizzie and Sarah started talking about Nick, and Gordo trailed off in thought.  
  
"He is going to come here tomorrow, so he could help me."  
  
"I am so happy for you. Gordo, I have to go to practice, I call you later on your cell phone."  
  
Gordo stood up and gave Lizzie a good-bye kiss.  
  
"Adios, Love you Liz."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here goes."  
  
Sarah nervously rang the doorbell of her estranged family's house. Gordo was in the car, and she thought that she should talk to her mom before they threw the Gordo factor in.  
  
"Hey, honey, let's just David move in with us," her fiancee said. Nick had arrived earlier that day, and was coming with her for support.  
  
The door opened slowly, and Sarah found her mom standing there.  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
Mrs. Gordon started to cry, and immediately hugged her daughter that she had seen for so long.  
  
"Sarah, why haven't you called, or visited?"  
  
"Mom...Mike...I didn't get the phone number."  
  
"Oh..never mind, I am so happy to see you."  
  
Nick stepped foward, and shook Mrs. Gordon's hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nick. Sarah's fiancee."  
  
Sarah's mom's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"You...and her..married."  
  
"We are getting married. But that is not why I wanted to talk to you."  
  
A troubled look overcame her face.  
  
"David."  
  
"Yeah, mom, do you even know where he is?"  
  
Mrs. Gordon burst into tears.  
  
"Sarah...I don't know what to do? Is he safe?"  
  
"Mom...don't worry. He is with me. But why did you kick him out?"  
  
"He is too difficult. He purposely disgrees with us, and-"  
  
"No, Mom. You have been brainwashed by Mike. Davy is constantly being controlled by him, it is terrible."  
  
Sarah as well started to cry.  
  
"Do you really love him that much to sacrafice Davy?"  
  
After Sarah asked her that question, the two just looked at each other.  
  
"ROBERTA!! WHO IS AT THE DOOR?"  
  
"Mike," SArah whispered.  
  
He ran up to join Mrs. Gordon at the door.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Sarah Gordon." 


	20. Therapy Session

"Get out of my mouse, now."  
  
Sarah stared down the angry man.  
  
"I am your stepdaughter."  
  
Mike clenched his teeth, and he started to almost go after Sarah, but Nick stepped in front of him.  
  
"We all just need to have a calm, rational talk, with Gordo."  
  
Nick summoned to Gordo, who had been anxiously waiting in the car. He walked up to the front door, and Mrs. Gordon began to hug him.  
  
"My baby," she exclaimed, as she happily embraced her son.  
  
Their happiness was curtailed however.  
  
"Get away from that traitor. He ran away from our house."  
  
"Actually, you kicked him out," Sarah piped in.  
  
"You be quiet."  
  
Sarah was taken aback, because she did not know quite the effect that this man could have on a person.  
  
"Gordo, get back in here, and go to your room."  
  
Gordo stood in the same spot that he had been standing in, without moving at all.  
  
"GET THERE, NOW!" Mike yelled, but to no avail.  
  
"As far as I am concerned, I don't live here anywhere, so I technically do not have to abide by your rules."  
  
"Don't you use your smart tone on me, young man!" Mike screamed, enraged.  
  
"Mike, please. We need to talk this out rationally," Mrs. Gordon pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Everybody get into the living room...NOW!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Nick and I are moving in together at the end of the semester, and Gordo can just move in with us, and finish high school in Lawrence."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
Mrs. Gordon, who had pretty much stayed silent throughout the discussion, spoke out.  
  
"I don't want our family split up any more than it already is. I want family counseling."  
  
"There is no way that any family that I am in will go to family counseling."  
  
"Mike our family is falling apart before our eyes."  
  
Gordo, Sarah, and Nick all glared at Mike.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"See, this is why I want to leave, mom," Gordo complained. "He is a selfish pig."  
  
"Mike, this would be for the better of the family."  
  
"Everybody get in the car. We are going."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And I have enough credits to graduate from high school, so I would not even have to finish next semester at antoher high school."  
  
"But what about college?" Mike argued.  
  
"I did not tell you this, but I was accepted to NYU already."  
  
"I thought I...told you not to apply there."  
  
"I did anyways."  
  
The tension was so thick in the room, it could be cut with a knife.  
  
"So, obviously there are some deeper issues here. Would we like to go into them?" the therapist asked.  
  
"No," the group said in unison.  
  
"I have already made my decision. I'm going to live with Sarah and Nick. I cannot live with Mike."  
  
"Please, Gordo, no. I want you to live with me, your mom."  
  
"You, I can deal with. But not him," he remarked, pointing to Mike.  
  
"Then that is set. Gordo will move in with us at the end of the semester."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Can't you two meet in the middle somewhere?" the therapist spoke up again.  
  
"You know, it has always been my dream to have a son of my own. One to carry on the family tradition. But, as my career progressed, there was just not enough time. When I married Roberta, and met Gordo, and wanted him just to enlist. But no."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"HE IS LYING!" Gordo yelled. "Why can't anybody see through him like Sarah, Nick, and I can."  
  
The entire room was taken aback by Gordo's statements.  
  
"Be quiet," Mike responded.  
  
"NO! I don't want to be quiet anymore! I hate him, and I can't live with him. What else is there to discuss?"  
  
The therapist wrote down some notes.  
  
"I see that there is some tension here."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at him angrily.  
  
"Here is what I think. You-" he said, pointing to Gordo, "You can't always have your way. Mike can punish you if you purposely diobey him. And you-" he said, pointing to Mike, "You do not control his life. College is an important decision, and he should not settle for your dream. He should follow his own. Can you two please work on this?"  
  
"I can't live with him. When we leave, I will go to the house, get my stuff, and go say goodbye to a few people, and leave with Sarah and Nick."  
  
"Well that's just keen, because I am kicking you out," Mike said sarcastically.  
  
Mrs. Gordon silently cried in the background.  
  
"So, Davy is coming to live with us now?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't see another choice for him at the moment."  
  
Gordo stood up, and left the room, while Sarah and Nick followed.  
  
Mrs. Gordon continued to cry, and Mike put his hand on top of hers.  
  
"It's for the better."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Gordo and Sarah walked out of the counselor's office, Nick walked over with a bag of stuff he had taken out of Gordo's locker.  
  
"Is that everything?" he asked Gordo.  
  
Gordo looked down the hallways of Hillridge. In the distance, he saw the dance team practicing.  
  
"I have to say goodbye to someone."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can I speak to Lizzie for a second?" Gordo asked the dance coach.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lizzie quickly ran over to Gordo with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I have to go live with Sarah and Nick."  
  
"What?" she said, her voice quivering.  
  
"I'm leaving now. I came to say goodbye."  
  
"No...I mean...this can't be true."  
  
"I am so sorry. Mike kicked me out permanently."  
  
"Gordo..."  
  
Gordo gently kissed Lizzie on the cheek.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"I...I..thank you."  
  
Gordo was visibly taken aback by her response.  
  
"Gordo, I have to go. Call me tonight, please?"  
  
Gordo still continued to look at her with hurt eyes.  
  
"I don't know. See you around."  
  
Gordo walked off from Lizzie.  
  
"WAIT!!! GORDO!" she yelled. "I love you too!"  
  
But as the front door swung shut, Gordo did not hear Lizzie's belated response. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Hello, is Gordo there?"  
  
"I'm sorry...ummm. he is in the shower," was the muffled reply from Nick on the other end of the line.  
  
This was only one of the times that Lizzie had attempted to call Gordo. Sometimes he did not even answer, and sometimes Nick would mutter an excuse into the reciever.  
  
"Can you please tell him to call me back?"  
  
"He has to go somewhere tonight, and he won't be in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She heard the faint click of the phone as Nick hung up the phone. She knew what Gordo was doing. He did not want to break up with her just yet, or maybe he was not sure. Lizzie just wished that she could talk to him. She wished that she could turn back time, and tell him that she did love him, when it wasn't too late.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gordo, that was Lizzie, again. When are you going to talk to her?"  
  
Gordo glanced up from his book.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"When are you going to talk about it?"  
  
Gordo looked at his sister's fiancee.  
  
"Can you just butt out of my love life?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But what am I supposed to do when the girl that you obviously are head over heels in love keeps calling, and you are rejecting her?"  
  
"She doesn't love me like I love her. Okay? Since I can't get any privacy here, I am going to my room."  
  
Gordo dog-eared his page, and left the kitchen. Even though he was furious with Lizzie for not returning his affection, he could not help but think of her. How could somebody he disliked so much, be on his mind constantly?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you going to the prom, Lizzie?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I am just going to go with a big group."  
  
"Would you want to go with me?" Danny Kessler asked.  
  
"Danny, I don't..."  
  
"Don't want to cheat on Gordo? He lives in another state. He'll never find out anything."  
  
Lizzie looked up angrily.  
  
"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I don't really want to go with you. And Gordo is my boyfriend, and I will not cheat on him."  
  
"Really? I heard that you were on a 'hiatus', so to speak."  
  
"Go away, Danny."  
  
The boy sauntered away from Lizzie, Miranda, and some of their girlfriends' table.  
  
"Why didn't you say yes?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't want to go with him."  
  
The truth was, however, that Lizzie did not want to go with anybody but Gordo. Ever since that fateful incident, she had turned down any offer from a boy to go out.  
  
"Is Gordo coming back?" a junior that always sat at their table, even though she did not really belong, asked.  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda. She was the only person, besides Lizzie's parents and Matt, that knew about the Lizzie-Gordo saga that was currently taking place.  
  
Lizzie gave her form response when she replied, "We don't know yet. We have to see if his schedule will allow it."  
  
She forced a smile to try to show that her and Gordo were still going out, but on the inside, she did not feel like smiling at all.  
  
The bell rang, and as most of the people sitting at their table got up to leave, Miranda grabbed Lizzie's arm.  
  
"Have you talked to him yet?"  
  
"No. This is all my fault. Thank you? How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Don't worry chica. It will work out. Fate would never want you two to be apart."  
  
As Miranda departed, all Lizzie could think about was calling Gordo that night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Sarah answered the phone.  
  
"Is Gordo there?"  
  
"May I ask who is speaking?"  
  
"This is Lizzie Mcguire."  
  
Sarah smiled.   
  
"Hi, Lizzie. This is Sarah."  
  
"Hi, Sarah! Is Gordo there?"  
  
Sarah scanned the room to see that Gordo was not there. She inferred that he was at his job.  
  
"No, he is actually at work now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sarah could feel the hurt feelings of Lizzie over the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry for my brother. He has been a jerk."  
  
"No, it was really my fault."  
  
"What happened between you two anyways?"  
  
"He told me that he loved me, and I answered with a thank you."  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"I was shocked. He just told me that he was leaving to live with you...and I tried to tell him that I loved him too...but he had already walked out the door."  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
"I know. I was stupid."  
  
"No. I did not know what happened. I am so sorry for Nick feeding you excuses. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"No, it really is my fault."  
  
"Listen, I will try to talk to Davy, but I don't know if it will work. He seems pretty adamant."  
  
"I ruined everything."  
  
"It's fixable."  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"I wish that I could do more."  
  
"Bye, Sarah."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
Sarah pressed the end button on the phone. From his room, Gordo emerged.  
  
"I thought you were at work."  
  
Gordo opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a Pepsi.  
  
"No, I got home a half hour ago. Who was that on the phone with you?"  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gordo, listen. The girl loves you. Please give her the time of day."  
  
"I don't want to hear any of what you, or Nick, has to say. It's my life."  
  
With that, Gordo stormed back to his room.  
  
"I just think you are making a huge mistake."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get out of bed, sleepyhead!"  
  
Sarah kicked Gordo, who was still sleeping in his bed.  
  
"Whata adk isdas.." Gordo mumbled.  
  
"We are taking a vacation! To Hillridge."  
  
Gordo sat up immediately.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Chill. We are going to see our mother. Not Mike, not Lizzie."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"She is still our mother, and I do love her, even if she puts up with that jerk."  
  
Sarah left his room, but before she did, she searched in his closet for something. She found what she was looking for; Gordo's tuxedo.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Sarah looked back innocently.  
  
"What, Davy?"  
  
"Why did you get that?"  
  
"In case mom wants to eat somewhere fancy."  
  
"Give it up. I know something is up."  
  
"Alright...you caught me. Hillridge's prom is this week, and I was thinking..."  
  
"You said no Lizzie."  
  
"Can't you tell when I am lying?"  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
Sarah sat down on Gordo's bed.  
  
"Here is the thing. I am not going to let you ruin things with Lizzie. She is such a sweet girl, and I am not going to let you break her heart. Lizzie loves you. She told me, on the phone."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yes, she does. You have been such a jerk to her lately. I admire her for putting up with you and your situation, and supporting you."  
  
"But...she said thank you."  
  
"She was in shock, David. You just mentioned the fact that you were moving, and that you loved her."  
  
"Why didn't I see?"  
  
"You are a guy, for one. Girls pick up on these things."  
  
Gordo hugged his sister.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
Nick knocked on the door.  
  
"Are we ready to go?"  
  
Gordo looked at Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, I am ready." 


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay...so we will meet you there in about...fifteen minutes. Bye!"  
  
Sarah flipped her cell phone shut.  
  
"That was our mom, Davy. We are going to meet her at the Digital Bean in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Why?" Gordo asked.  
  
"She is our mom, the lady who gave birth to us."  
  
"Is...he going to be there?" Nick asked hesitantly, knowing that Mike was a very sore subject with the family.  
  
"No, just mom."  
  
"Good,"Gordo replied.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"David! Sarah! I'm so happy to see you guys!"  
  
Mrs. Gordon quickly wrapped the two up into a hug.  
  
"Hello, mom," Sarah said, nudging Gordo with her elbow.  
  
Gordo managed a smile, and replied, "It's really nice to finally see you again. How are things?"  
  
The four sat down at a nearby table.  
  
"Things are pretty good. I just quit my job, and-"  
  
Sarah's smile quickly disappeared.  
  
"You loved your job. Why did you quit?"  
  
"Oh, I needed more time around the house you know to do housework, and Mike said that-"  
  
"No, not what Mike said, what do you want?"  
  
Mrs. Gordon frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"Did you quit your job just because Mike wanted you to?"  
  
"Of course not. Why would you think that?"  
  
Sarah nervously twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering...if he did."  
  
An awkward silence came over the group, as the subject of Mike was brought up.  
  
The four stared at each other for a second.  
  
"I'm going to go to the car...to get something," Sarah announced. "Nick...can you come with me?"  
  
The pair got up and left to go outside.  
  
Gordo looked at his surroundings.  
  
"You know what? I just realized that I haven't ordered anything. I'm going to go order something to drink."  
  
Gordo got up and walked to the drink counter. When he was waiting in line, he noticed a familiar dark-haired girl getting straws.  
  
"Miranda!" he quietly whispered.  
  
The young girl did not look up.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
She still did not answer.  
  
Finally, Gordo left the line, and walked over to Miranda. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her to a place where they would not be seen talking to each other.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Miranda protested, until she looked up. "Gordo?!"  
  
"SHHH! Is Lizzie here?"  
  
"Do you want me to get her?"  
  
"NO! Is she here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has she seen me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Miranda looked perplexed.  
  
"Why don't you want Lizzie to see you?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise her. Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. But don't take too long, or she will start to look for me."  
  
"Is Lizzie going to the prom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she have a date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, make sure that she goes at all costs."  
  
"I will. See you tomorrow night."  
  
"Make sure that she doesn't see me."  
  
"I will not."  
  
Gordo watched as Miranda departed back to her and Lizzie's table, and as Miranda explained something to Lizzie. Gordo could not tell what they were talking about, but he could tell it had something to do with shoes.  
  
Lizzie smiled really big, and confirmed that the sale really was seventy-five percent off. Miranda said yes, and told her that it was the last day.  
  
They hurried out the door, and it was safe again for Gordo to go back to his table.  
  
"Where is your order?" his mom asked.  
  
"I decided that I wasn't really that hungry."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Gordon family and Nick continued to sit and talk about trivial items, until Gordo was fed up.  
  
"When are you going to leave Mike?"  
  
His mom looked very shocked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"When are you going to leave that jerk?"  
  
Sarah nervously looked at her mom, and back at Gordo.  
  
"He didn't mean it in that way, mom," she said, and gave gordo a look, telling him to shut up.  
  
"No, Gordo, what did you mean?" Mrs. Gordon asked, about to burst into tears.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, Gordo, you meant something by that, and it hurts my feelings that you hate Mike."  
  
Sarah, not wanting a fight, stepped in.  
  
"Let's all just drop it."  
  
"I can't drop it."  
  
Mrs. Gordon grabbed her purse, and walked out of the Digital Bean.  
  
"What was that, David?" Sarah angrily asked.  
  
"I was-"  
  
"You blew it for us. Now we are just going to have to sit around and wait for when Mike will cause trouble for us.  
  
"I am sorry?"  
  
Sarah sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Davy. I'm fed up too, by the way he treats her, and makes her quit her job that she loved so much.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Really, we can't do anything without proof...that he is..."  
  
"Abusing her?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Do you think he is?"  
  
"Nothing would surprise me," Nick replied.  
  
"Nothing would surprise me anymore. Can you believe that he made her quit her job?"  
  
Gordo could tell from the tone in Sarah's voice that the job issue was a sore subject.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Thanks to you, Genius boy, we now have to lay low until prom. We made it here, and I want to make that you repair the one part of your life, that hopefully, Mike cannot touch."  
  
"Why is this so important to you anyways?"  
  
Sarah smiled at her little brother.  
  
"So mcuh crud has happened to you in the past couple of years, and I found happiness. I just want you to have the same with Lizzie." 


	23. Chapter 23

The very nervous Gordo carefully walked into the hotel, where the prom was. He had his tuxedo on, and was just ready to see Lizzie, but as he looked he did not see her anywhere.  
  
Miranda ran up to Gordo, Larry trailing behind.  
  
"Gordo, my man," Larry said, holding up his hand for a high-five. Gordo greeted him, and asked where Lizzie was.  
  
"That's what I needed to tell you, Gordo. Lizzie refused to come."  
  
The news hit Gordo like a punch in the stomach.  
  
"She's not here?" he confirmed, his face paling.  
  
"No, Gordo. We went to go pick her up, and her mom said that she was not feeling well, and did not feel like going."  
  
Gordo hit his head with his hand.  
  
"I told you at all costs."  
  
"I did try, Larry, didn't I try?"  
  
Larry, who had been spacing out about something, quickly agreed.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I'll try again," Miranda replied, and grabbed her phone.  
  
"Lizzie? Oh, hi, Mrs. Mcguire. I just wanted to talk to Lizzie."  
  
Miranda waited as Mrs. Mcguire passed the phone to Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie? Please come. It is so much fun....There are lots of people here alone....I know that, no Larry and I will come pick you up. Well, then get ready, and stop moping around. You know what? Somebody invited a whole load of guys from other schools, and some of them are really cute. Please? Okay be there in a sec!"  
  
Miranda flipped her cell hone shut, and put it in her clutch.  
  
"C'mon, guys, let's go get Lizzie!"  
  
The trio ran out to Gordo's car, and sped away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I am so glad that you two are getting back together. You have no idea possible how mopey Lizzie was when you were gone."  
  
Miranda, and Larry, the entire ride home, had talked about what had happened since Gordo left.  
  
Suddenly, Gordo's old car started to make funny noises.  
  
"What was that?" Larry asked.  
  
"It always does that," Gordo replied.  
  
Again the car made another noise; this time louder and more obnoxious.  
  
"You know, I may not know about cars, but I do know that cars are not supposed to make noises like that," Miranda said.  
  
Miranda was right, and after on more large noise, the stalled in the middle of the road.  
  
"Oh no," Gordo exclaimed, hitting his head against the steering wheel. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Maybe you're out of gas," Larry theorized, but they soon discovered his theory was wrong when black smoke started to pour out of the hood.  
  
"Relax, guys. Lizzie's house is not that far away, maybe we can just walk," Miranda proposed.  
  
She spoke too soon, because the second she said that out loud, it began to rain.  
  
"Everything is going all wrong tonight. Maybe it just was not meant to be," Gordo said.  
  
"No, it is, and we are going to get there..." Miranda reassured him. "Someway or another."  
  
"Well, we are definitely not going to drive there," Larry said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Miranda snapped back. "We are going to have to find another way."  
  
"I know, I can call my sister," Gordo said, pulling his cell phone out of his coat pocket.  
  
He dialed the phone, and after a few rings, Nick answered the phone.  
  
"What's up, Short Stack?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that. Listen, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"We are at the hotel, getting ready to go to dinner."  
  
"Can you come get me? It's an emergency. My car stalled right in front of the McDonald's on Central street."  
  
"Sure, see you in a sec, Short Stack."  
  
The phone clicked off, and Gordo put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"We are saved. Nick and my sister are going to come pick us up."  
  
Miranda let out a sigh of relief, and the trio sat in Gordo's car and waited.  
  
Finally, after an hour of waiting. Sarah's car pulled up beside Gordo's. Sarah stuck her head out the window, and yelled for them to get in.  
  
"What took you so long?" Gordo complained.  
  
"We got lost, I am sorry Gordo. Where is Lizzie?" Sarah said in one single breath.  
  
"She wouldn't come, so now we are picking her up at her house, and my car stalled," Gordo explained quickly.  
  
"I would better hurry then," she replied, and they sped away to Lizzie's house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat up in my room, tapping my fingers on my table. It had been an hour and a half since Miranda called. I looked out the window, and saw that it was puring down rain. She must have gotten stuck in traffic.  
  
I flipped on the TV, but I could not concentrate on the show that I was watching. All I could think about was how fun the prom would have been if Gordo was still here, and...  
  
"Lizzie? Miranda is here!" my mom yelled up to me.  
  
Well, here it goes, I thought to myself, as I got my clutch, and started down the stairs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah pulled up in front of Lizzie's house in no time at all.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked, and Larry looked at his watch.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry, but the prom was over five minutes ago."  
  
I hit my head with my hand once more.  
  
"There goes my plan," I complained.  
  
"I'm sorry about your plan and everything, but I think I might have a new plan for you to use," Nick annouunced. "I used this move when I was trying to win Sarah over."  
  
"Oh, really? What was that?" Sarah asked, as she laughed.  
  
"You know, when we danced? It worked, didn't it?"  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"Anyway, ask her to dance."  
  
"What will that do? We will just get soaked."  
  
"Trust me, it's romantic."  
  
"Okay, I think I will trust you two. But here, use this song, and don't play it until I give you the signal," I said, picking a CD out of Sarah's CD case.  
  
"What is the signal?" Larry asked. "And what song?"  
  
"I will give you the thumbs up, and it is number seven."  
  
Miranda and I got out of the car, and walked up to Lizzie's door.  
  
"Here it goes," I said, as Miranda rang the doorbell.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miranda, the prom ended five minutes ago," I said, as I rushed down the stairs to see Miranda stanidng at the door in her dress.  
  
"I know, but ran into some traffic, and we thought that we could go to the after prom party, and..." Miranda replied. "There was this really cute from out of town that wanted to meet you."  
  
I groaned.  
  
"I don't want to go to the after prom party with some guy I have never met."  
  
"Trust me, Lizzie, this guy is really cool. And, he is standing right outside, so I am going to allow you two to get acquainted, while I go get in the car. It's raining cats and dogs out there."  
  
She opened the door, and standing there, soaking wet was Gordo. His curly locks were completely soaked, and he looked like a drowned rat.  
  
"Hey, there," he said, giving me that Gordo smile. "How are things?"  
  
"Things are good," I replied. "And you?"  
  
"They have been better. I...well, the prom is over, and I...never got to dance with you. Would you like to dance?" he asked, timidly.  
  
I laughed at his unsureness, and accepted his invitation. He walked into my house, and gave me his hand.  
  
"How about we dance in my yard?" I proposed.  
  
Gordo looked truly perplexed.  
  
"What about your dress?"  
  
"This thing? I don't care."  
  
So he led me out into my yard, and we started to dance. The rain continued to beat down on the two.  
  
"So, how are things really?" he asked.  
  
"I got accepted into Columbia," I said.  
  
"That's great! I'l be in New York, at NYU."  
  
"That's cool. We could hang out."  
  
I looked into Gordo's face, and he seemed crushed by my statement.  
  
"Hang out?"  
  
"Yeah. It would be fun. We won't know anyone else there, so we can be our own posse."  
  
"Remember the first time we danced together?" he asked.  
  
"At the homecoming dance after you first moved here. You started singing Here Comes the Sun."  
  
"Like this? Here Comes the Sun, and I said it's alright.." Gordo sang, of course very off-key.  
  
"Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter," I continued.  
  
"Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here," Gordo sang along.  
  
"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I said it's alright," we sang in unison, laughing along with it.  
  
"Those were the goold ole days," I said, laughing so much I was about to cry.  
  
"Yeah they were. I have missed you so much," Gordo said, pulling me closer. It seemed just like the homecoming dance, except we were outside, and soaking wet from the rain.  
  
We then pulled closer, and into a kiss.  
  
It felt like we had never been apart.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Lizzie and I pulled into a kiss, I gave Nick the thumbs-up sign.  
  
The voice of George Harrison played across the yard, and Lizzie smiled. With her mascara running down her cheek, and her hair soaked, and very stringy, she looked very disheveled. But she looked the most beautiful that I had ever seen her.  
  
"Did you plan this, David Gordon?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Well, I had planned it different, but you kind of messed the plan, so...this is the new plan. Do you like it Elizabeth Mcguire?"  
  
"As much as I like you."  
  
"You hate the plan?" I joked.  
  
"I love the plan, and you."  
  
She smiled at me again.  
  
"We can work it out."  
  
"Work what out?" I asked.  
  
She threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"I don't know. It's the only Beatles song I know besides Here Comes the Sun, and I thought that I would throw another quote in, oh well, just kiss me."  
  
I wrapped her up in my arms, and kissed her, not caring who was watching. 


	24. The End, and the Beginning

Lizzie and Gordo sat on Gordo's bed and grimaced as they rethought the last 24 hours in their heads. Both Mike and Lizzie's parents had been in a screaming match pretty much the entire time since Lizzie and Gordo had been caught.  
  
Lizzie pressed her ear against the door.  
  
"How long do you think they will go?"  
  
"I don't know. We messed up pretty bad with our plan."  
  
Lizzie put her hand to her head.  
  
"That stupid plan. If I didn't say anything, our parents would not be downstairs yelling at each other, and we would not need a new plan."  
  
"Lizzie...let's just keep it together. Maybe we should tell them the truth."  
  
Lizzie looked at him, her eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"Then they will never let us see each other ever again."  
  
"Maybe they won't, but this plan will never work out. Too many lies that are too big to pull off."  
  
"We could pull it off."  
  
"Lizzie...this is bigger than both of us."  
  
Lizzie opened her door a little to hear the raging arguement downstairs.  
  
"TO THINK THAT THEY WERE IN A CAR IN A PUBLIC PLACE..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...MAKING OUT FOR THE ENTIRE WORLD TO SEE!" Mike yelled at the shocked Lizzie and Gordo, who had their arms wrapped around each other in a very compromising position.  
  
"Get away from me," Gordo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Your mom asked me to come find you. She wanted to 'talk'. I found Sarah and Nick at the local Motel 6, and I am furious. This is reason enough to ship you off right now."  
  
"I am so sorry," Lizzie mildly whispered.  
  
"SHUT UP, AND GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Mike screamed at Lizzie.  
  
He took Gordo by the ear and yanked him out of the car. Lizzie followed because she did not want the same for herself.  
  
"I already called your parents, and they are at our house. We need to straighten you kids out."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie's mom and dad were already at the house when Lizzie, Gordo, and Mike returned. They were very confused at what was going on because of many reasons. It was only eleven o'clock at night, well before Lizzie's curfew, and both Lizzie and Gordo were responsible kids.  
  
"Explain yourselves," Mike said thrusting them into the room.  
  
"We haven't seen each other for such a long time, and he came back for prom. That's all there is to it," Lizzie calmly explained, the most rational she had been all night.  
  
"Mike, I don't really see the problem. They were just having fun like normal high schoolers. Besides, Lizzie was within her curfew," Sam Mcguire stated.  
  
"I think that the two of them should not see each other," Mike replied.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other with panicked expressions. There was no way that Gordo would be allowed to go back to Lawrence, and if he stayed here, they would probably not be allowed to date. She tried to think of a plan as Sarah argued with Mike.  
  
"Mike, they're just kids. Let them date and have fun..." Sarah yelled at him.  
  
Suddenly Lizzie came up with an idea. Unfortunately, she did not think it quite through, and she did not think of the many consequences.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she blurted out impulsively.  
  
The whole room was quiet, and you could hear a pin drop. Gordo had a horrified expression on his face, and was shaking his head looking at the ground.  
  
Mrs. Mcguire burst into tears, and Mike slowly walked up to Lizzie. Suddenly he slapped her across the face.  
  
Sam ran up to him, and started to yell at him as well.  
  
Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand, and the two of them ran up to his room, where they had been since.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gordo, I think we should tell them the truth."  
  
Lizzie was still wringing her hands and crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why? They would never let us see each other again."  
  
With this, Lizzie carefully chose what she was going to say.  
  
"David, I am not going to lie. It's been great going out with you. You're a great guy. But I can't deal with this. My parents are down there crying, thinking that I'm going to have a baby, and your stepfather wants to kill me. I can't do it. I'm going to go tell them."  
  
She walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Gordo.  
  
He folloed her and sat down by the top of the staircase so he could hear what was going on, but not be seen.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was not really pregnant. The doctor just called my cell phone and gave me the real results," Gordo heard Lizzie say.  
  
He banged his head against the banister, as he heard everyone calm down, and Lizzie and her parents leaving.  
  
Not the truth, he thought. Why couldn't she just tell the truth?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
After being grounded to his room, even though he didn't really even live there, Mike and Roberta came up to his room.  
  
"We just wanted to talk about the living situations," Roberta said gently, and a relatively subdued Mike nodded.  
  
"Can I just go back with Nick and Sarah?"  
  
"They already left. They want out of the situation," Mike said.  
  
Gordo was confused. Sarah would never leave him. Or would she?  
  
"I have called a few people, and you can leave for the army in a few days," Mike told him, acting like he was doing him a big favor.  
  
"But I'm going to NY..." Gordo tried to fight back as he looked at his stepfather. There was no way he was going to win this fight ever. He might as well just give up.  
  
"What do I need to pack?"  
  
The proud stepfather handed him the list off of the internet, and sent Gordo on his way packing.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? Gordo asked himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My bags are packed, my hair is cut, almost everything has been taken care of.  
  
Mike succeeded. He completely took my personality away.  
  
I still am Gordo though, and after everything is done and over with, I will be the same filmmaker from Seattle, hopefully I will still be able to.  
  
I touch my head again. I feel naked without my curly locks, and I feel weird when I try to comb my hair out with my hand like I always do, and feel nothing.  
  
Like the inside of my heart.  
  
I feel like a hollowed person, with nothing to come back to. Lizzie basically sent me the packing papers, and...  
  
Lizzie. I have to tell her.  
  
I try calling her, but all I get is her answering machine. After a few trys, I decide to just leave a message.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, this is Gordo. I know you really don't want to have anything to do with me, but I still have to say goodbye. I'm leaving for the army this Saturday, at nine in the morning, at the Los Angeles airport. Please meet me there. It would mean the world to me. If you don't want to, you don't have to come. Bye."  
  
I hoped that got my point across.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I spritzed myself with perfume, and gazed upon my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to looked just perfect for my date tonight with Brian.  
  
My cell phone started to play "Here comes the sun", and I knew that Gordo was calling. That was his special ring, and I still haven't changed it. But I will not answer to his calls, of which there have been many.  
  
After a few rings, the song stopped, and my phone beeped that I had a message. I told myself not to see what the message said, but I found myself checking it anyways.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, this is Gordo. I know you really don't want to have anything to do with me, but I still have to say goodbye. I'm leaving for the army this Saturday, at nine in the morning, at the Los Angeles airport. Please meet me there. It would mean the world to me. If you don't want to, you don't have to come. Bye."  
  
I dropped my cell phone on the floor in shock, and started to cry. I really did still love him.  
  
My makeup was in shambles when the doorbell rang.  
  
"LIZZIE, IT'S BRIAN!" My dad yelled up.  
  
"JUST A SECOND!" I replied, trying to make my voice sound normal.  
  
I quickly redid my makeup, and met up with Brian downstairs. He whisked me off to his car.  
  
"Lizzie...what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"What? Nothing is the matter," I said, a little too quickly.  
  
"Liz, even though we have only been on two dates, I can see that there is something wrong."  
  
I looked at his concerned face. I might as well tell him.  
  
"Remember Gordo?" I asked, and his face fell.  
  
"You still love him?"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I don't know. He leaving for the military on Monday, and I thought that I had gotten over him, but..." I explained, "...I really haven't."  
  
"Liz.."  
  
He wrapped into a giant hug, and even though I still loved Gordo, Brian was really sweet.  
  
"I am so sorry, Brian."  
  
"It's okay, Liz. I understand."  
  
I looked into the mirror, and saw that I had been crying the whole time.  
  
"I look so bad, I can't go anywhere."  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
I looked at Brian.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your evening, so how about we go to a movie or something...as friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I looked around the airport once and saw that she was still not there. I turned to Mike and my mom, who were standing there impatiently.  
  
"You're going to miss your plane is you don't hurry up."  
  
As I looked one final time, I faced the facts that she may not be coming.  
  
"Yeah, let's go ahead."  
  
I still lagged behind, on the hope that she maybe still coming. But there was no one.  
  
The security guards pulled me aside for a security check as I loaded my carry on onto the belt. As they were waving the wand over my body, I heard a yell from behind.  
  
"DAVID GORDON! STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
I whirled around to see Lizzie running up to me, and jumping over a velvet rope.  
  
"You came. Thanks."  
  
"Good luck, Gordo," she said, patting me on the back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We stood in awkward silence for a second.  
  
"I got this for you, but don't open it until you are on the plane," Lizzie said, handing a wrapped package and a cardto me.  
  
I took the ring out of my pocket.  
  
"This is the ring my dad gave to my mom. A promise ring that they would always love each other."  
  
She slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"It fits perfectly."  
  
"GORDO! COME ONE!" Mike yelled angrily.  
  
"You better go."  
  
"Yeah, good luck Lizzie Mcguire. I will be seeing you."  
  
"Goodbye David Gordon, see you later."  
  
With that, I gently kissed her on the cheek, promising to call her later.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he was waiting for the plane to take off, Gordo pulled the package from Lizzie out of his bag. He opened the package and found a leather photo album, filled with clips from their lives. He laughed as he saw pictures of the WE ARE WITH THE DANCE TEAM sign, and a picture of the two of them, drenched with rain after the prom. He tore open the card, and it was one of the cards that play something when you open it.  
  
Here comes the sun...  
  
He smiled as he heard the song.  
  
Their song.  
  
Gordo read the message written in Lizzie's familiar loopy handwriting:  
  
Gordo,  
  
Hey! How are you doing? If I did this right, you should probably be opening this on the plane. So...I just wanted to tell you that I will always love you, no matter how crazy your family, or my family is. Even though we have had a share of rough spots, we always manage to survive. It must be fate. I don't remember who said it, but one of us said this, "Fate plays some crazy tricks on people sometimes." That describes our relationship perfectly, because no matter what happens, fate would always have it for us to be together.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Gordo closed the card and sighed. If he had the chance, he would love to marry Lizzie. However, he did not know what was to come in the future. So many things he still had to figure out, but he knew one thing for sure.  
  
He and Lizzie were as fate would have it.  
  
THE END  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
